Questioning Destiny
by Saiyajin-Love
Summary: And with her eyes fixated upon his she quietly said, "Before darkness there was light, before stone there was sand, before power came pain. This is our creed, never forget it."
1. Prologue

Questioning Destiny

**I DO NOT OWN dragonball/z/gt. **I don't many any money off of this.

**a/n:** I was immediately inspired by MajinBroli's Forced Love. And I've been working on it for a while.

**Prologue**

He took over his reins

Inherited all the power

And brought nothing but pain

To those who refused to follow

His ways that would always result in

Separating a family or tearing apart friends

And the merciless slaughtering of thousands to millions

Of Teenagers, females, and men

Not excluding babies or even children

So, without any decent protection

No world or its inhabitants could be an exception

Therefore soon, on a planet the Saiyans would arrive

And only a small percentage would manage to survive

And the Earth that Goku cherished

Could do nothing but crumble into ash and perish

Her nimble hands trembled as she slowly and hesitantly opened her eyes. Part of her didn't want to. Opening her eyes would mean that she would have to stare into the faces of the people before her. She would be forced to look into the very depths of their eyes while taking note of the way their skin creased upon their forehead due to wretched prediction she placed into their head. And that would finally bring reality to this situation. A Reality, in which they would have to accept. A reality where they would have to fight. A reality, by which no matter how hard they would try, everyone would die.

But they've always overcome situations that were more challenging. Take King Piccolo, or even Piccolo Jr. Goku was always there to miraculously save them. What makes it different now? He could do it right? He's the strongest in the universe. Isn't he?

Baba let these thoughts flow through her head as she finally looked at the people standing before her in Master Roshi's living room. And surprisingly, only one had a worried look upon their face. The others were abnormally calm.

"There's nothing to worry about Baba. I'm sure that once these so called Saiyans get a taste of our power, they will back down and leave us be. We aren't your typical humans. Isn't that right, babe?" Yamacha proudly said as he placed his arm around Bulma's shoulder, whom irritably pushed it off.

"Don't touch me after the way you were looking at Launch! I don't know why I put up with you. You and your cocky attitude. We don't know these Saiyans. So how can we be sure that Goku, much less you, are even strong enough to take them on?" Bulma crossly stated as her eyes narrowed at those before her.

"Oh come on Bulma. This is Goku we're talking about. I'm sure he can do anything. And even if he's having a little trouble; me, Tien, Yamacha, and even Chaotzu will be there. Those Saiyans won't know who hit 'em." Krillin boasted.

"Don't you dare forget about me!" Launch stated as she used Krillin's bald head as an arm rest to lean on, much to his annoyance. She pulled out an AR-15 machine gun as she smugly said, "I'll just give them a good taste of some heavy metal."

"But what if it's the other way around?" Bulma complained.

"Stop being such a worry wart. You'll get wrinkles faster that way. And the last thing you need is to age faster." Oolong joked as he carelessly sipped from his glass of orange juice.

"Say that again to my face, you fat perverted swine!" Bulma screamed as she swiftly grabbed Oolong's collar and lifted him up, knocking the juice down to the carpet. His feet kicked and swung, before she tossed him over to the chair.

"That's what I thought." Bulma said as she smirked and crossed her arms.

"Speaking of Goku, where is he?" Baba interrupted.

"He's a newlywed, remember?" Krillin replied with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah probably busy doing it." Yamacha said, pointing out the obviously. His eyes then went over to Bulma and he smiled as he said in a dreamlike state, "To be younger than me, married, and live in a decent house with a woman is a wonderful thing. Give you any ideas?"

"Hmm." Bulma said as she cupped her chin in thought. "Maybe I need to move out Capsule Corporation to my OWN house."

Yamacha bowed his head in defeat.

"Either way, I can't seem to get in touch with Goku. And I have other business to attend to. Can one of you make sure you tell him of my prediction?" Baba asked.

"Sure. But I'm telling you there's no need to stress out about this. Our hero, Goku will handle this," Krillin proudly claimed.

"But my predictions are right, most of the time. I think none of you should take this so easily and solely depend on Goku. You act like he's some God when the truth of the matter is, no one is invincible. Even a strong swimmer can drown," Baba said before floating out on her crystal ball.

"Can you believe her? Getting us so worked up," Yamacha said as he shrugged off his apprehension.

"Yeah, since she makes it seem like the Saiyans are tough and since strong swimmers can drown, then doesn't that mean that they will lose against Goku." Krillin uneasily added as he forced a smirk.

Master Roshi placed his cup of tea loudly enough on the table to draw everyone's attention to him. Even though he wore his normal shades, anyone could see behind those the way his eyebrows wrinkled. And how the corners of his mouth seemed to turn down into a frown. The air became so uptight, that the chest of most began to stiffen at the anticipation building up for Master Roshi to say something.

He brought his fist up to his lips, to cough and clear his throat. Once he brought his hand down next to the cup on the table, he said, "I believe the future is unpredictable."

"See…."

Master Roshi put his hand up to silence Yamacha before continuing to say, "However, the reading Baba gave us, seemed different this time. I felt edgy and I even found that chills came across my skin as the words flowed out her mouth. That's why; I know we shouldn't take this lightly. All the warriors we have should continue to train even more. "

Master Roshi then threw his cane at Krillin and Yamacha. It hit them like a boomerang. Bouncing off of Krillin's head to hit Yamacha in the face and effortlessly coming back to Master Roshi's hand.

"Didn't I tell you morons that there's always someone out there that's stronger than you. And Goku is no exception to this!" Master Roshi furiously stated.

"For once, me and this old coop are on the same page." Bulma added as she shook her head. Master Roshi grinned and slid over to stand right next to her.

"For once, I would like it if me and you were on the same bed, nake…"

Bulma hit Master Roshi right upside the head, causing him to fall over on the couch.

"And now, we're not." Bulma spat.

"You all need to stop being so worried. You'll see that the Saiyans are no match for us," Yamacha continued to boast.

"Plus, even if we were to train, how much training could we get done in a week? They'll be here by then," Krillin added.

"If it was Goku, then that would mean a lot of training. But since we're talking about you…." Oolong began to say before Krillin interrupted, "Then it should be a lot more with better results. I don't know what I was thinking; silly me."

They all laughed, washing away the unsettling feeling that had stained the room.

"Yeah, the day you would be better than Goku is Never." Bulma joked.

"I'll catch up to him one day." Krillin said, full of motivation.

"I hope you're not talking about in height," Oolong mumbled.

"You're one to talk, pig. I'm taller than you." Krillin snapped back, since everyone had heard Oolong's mumble.

Oolong replied, "But I'm at the average height for my species, while you on the other hand…"

They chuckled at Krillin as his entire head turned a deep crimson as if he was about to explode out of anger and embarrassment.

Outside, she stared to the window as she floated upon her crystal ball. Her head shook from side to side as she disturbingly observed those before her. She deeply inhaled and exhaled, much like a troubled sigh, before mumbling to herself, "They're nothing but fools."

Baba then took off across the ocean.


	2. Life Back Guarantee

Questioning Destiny

**I DO NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. All rights go to Akira Toriyama.**

_"If you have love in your life it can make up for a great many things you lack. If you don't have it, no matter what else there is, it's not enough." - Ann Landers_

**Life Back Guarantee**

He deeply inhaled, filling his chest with the warm summer air. Then exhaled, letting any cluttered thoughts flow out of his body with his breath. Instinct instantly took over; flooding his mind on how he should move his hand or kick his leg up fluently and smoothly whilst maintaining the power that pulsated within him. His speed improved, his strength increased; yet he had barely broken a sweat. Excitement made its way to his heart, motivating him to let his body float higher in the sky as he made swift strikes this and that way. Oh man, when was the last time he trained this hard before? It was overwhelming. NO, it was extremely invigorating. Nothing could stop him now.

"Goku, dear. Where are you?" a soft voice called out. _Except that._

Instinct, off. It had been getting him in trouble a lot lately with the woman whose silky voice always caused his heart to thump faster against his chest. Sometimes he felt it would swell and burst; and he didn't have a clue why. There was just something about this woman that always enticed him. Whether it was her feisty attitude or her cooking, he could earnestly say he loved both. Goku eagerly floated down to the woman who came out near the lake that he was training at.

"There you are." Chi-Chi said with a small smile.

"Did you need something Chi?" Goku asked, returning one.

"Nope not really. I'm finished with the chores and I thought I could come around here with you. Can we spar?" Chi-Chi asked.

"S-spar?" Goku stuttered as his face fell. The last thing he needed was for instinct to take over again. He'd been having a strange impulse to attack her neck lately. And it made him feel like some kind of weird beast. He's been trying to overcome the fact that he can look at Chi-Chi the way Master Roshi looks at his magazines and now he has to deal with this too?

"Yeah. You got a problem with it?" Chi-Chi asked with an attitude, snapping Goku out of his thoughts.

"No. It's just lately my …"

Chi-Chi held up her hand to interrupt him and said, "Nope don't want to hear any excuses Goku. Either you spar with me or I won't cook dinner."

"I could just fish in the lake," is what he would've said some time ago. But now that he was accustomed to her cooking he was forced to immediately exclaim, "What! No dinner! Chi-Chi that's unfair. "

"Life is unfair." Chi-Chi retorted.

"Exactly, and for that reason you should be fair so things will balance out. Like my grandpa says, ying and yan."

"It's yin and yang." Chi-Chi corrected.

"That's not what my grandpa taught me." Goku said as a matter of fact.

"Your grandpa didn't teach you a lot of things; including how to NOT argue with your wife. She's always right." Chi-Chi said.

"No one's always right Chi. If that was the case, then King Piccolo would've killed everyone by now without me stopping him."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not about to argue with you. Come on let's spar, scaredy cat."

"I am not. I'm neither scared nor a cat. I'm strong and a Goku."

"And?" Chi-Chi said to challenge him as a smirk played across her lips.

Goku smiled. "I won't go easy on you, even if you're weaker."

"Oh is that so," Chi-Chi stated as she teasingly narrowed her eyes, "Less talking, more fighting big head."

A small red blush came across Goku's cheeks as he asked, "Umm, which head are you talking about?"

"What?" Chi-Chi asked, completely taken off guard.

"You've explained to me before that…"

Chi-Chi's face quickly turned crimson as she immediately dismissed, "No! I'm saying you're being cocky."

"…." His expression did not change. In fact, his face became redder.

"Forget it Goku." Chi-Chi said as she covered her face in embarrassment and rubbed her temples.

"If you say so, Chi." Goku said as he smiled it off, his face returning to its normal color. He crouched down to his perfect stance. Chi-Chi removed her hands from her face and followed his suit, the prior awkwardness washing away in an instant.

"Get ready." Goku said.

"I've been ready Son Goku." Chi-Chi replied.

"OH yeah, that reminds me. I want to try something." Goku said as he came up out of his stance. He then proceeded to untie his gi belt.

Chi-Chi's eyes widen. He couldn't possibly be. "What are you doing?" Chi-Chi cried as her face took on a crimson hue. "You don't want to try that out here! I'm a princess! What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"Easy…"

"WHAT!"

"To anger," Goku finished with a slight cheesy grin, "I'm just covering my eyes. I want to practice sparring with you without being able to see anything."

Chi-Chi thankfully sighed as Goku quickly tied his gi belt around his head to cover his eyes. She shook her head back and forth as she asked, "Do you think you can actually beat me with that thing on? My, you save the world a couple of times and become an overconfident individual. Just what am I going to do with you?"

"Okay I'm ready." Goku stated, as if he had not heard a word she just said.

Chi-Chi smiled as Goku got into his stance. She charged first chopping at his neck with her right hand. He blocked each chop without effort, as if he saw her right before she tried to attack him.

Chi-Chi was shocked as Goku simply grinned. The nerve of him! Immediately she tried with hit him with her fist to wipe the smirk off of his face. Goku ducked down into a floor sweep. His leg came to knock her over. In response, Chi-Chi jumped up and did a back flip to avoid being kicked by his feet. Before she could gracefully land Goku charged forward and began striking towards Chi-Chi's torso and head.

Chi-Chi blocked and moved her head to narrowly avoid his shots. His hands were getting close to touching her. Her heart pace increased. The adrenaline rushing and causing excitement to wash over her body as much as her opponent; enabling her to think clearly as she blocked. One thought that came to mind was that she needed to go on the offensive and soon. He was backing her up towards the lake. And the last thing she wanted to do was fall into it.

So as soon as Goku made the next strike towards her head, Chi-Chi slapped his hand up as well as the other one. She thought that she would've created an opening near his chest and immediately went to hit him there. But before she could move her hands to do such, Goku as if by instinct, had already brought both of his hands down before her chest and struck towards her. His hand stopped right before it made contact. Just the force of such, sent Chi-Chi flying right into the lake and landing right on her ass.

The water splashed everywhere. Her hair came out of its beautiful bun to carelessly descend pass her shoulders as it heavily dripped with water. Her feet rested on the water bed as she could feel the dirt swimming around her going in her underwear. Her legs became visible due to the slits in her kimono dress. And she was a bit livid at the moment.

Goku lips trembled as if he was trying to refrain himself from smirking.

"Hey, Chi-Chi what happened? Why did you stop fighting?" Goku asked. And due to the tone in his voice, Chi-Chi could've sworn he was teasing her. He really wanted to push her buttons, didn't he?

"What do you think happened, Goku?" Chi-Chi cynically questioned, putting heavy emphasis on his name.

"I dunno. It sounded like you fell into the lake." Goku said as his cheesy smile broke its way across his face. Chi-Chi suddenly had an urge to feel his beautiful face with her fist. But instead she thought of just the perfect way to get back her oh so wonderful husband.

She smiled as she said, "I think I'm done sparring with you. I'm going to get started on dinner."

"Are you sure you don't want to spar anymore?" Goku asked as Chi-Chi stood up and began making her way towards him.

"I'm positive." Chi-Chi said as she walked behind him. As swift as she possible could, Chi-Chi turned her torso so her hands could quickly go to pull down Goku's gi-pants to his ankles. Then she pushed him with all her might right into the water, creating a big splash. She didn't even notice he wasn't wearing any boxers before she took off towards the forest running and giggling.

Her pixie feet barely touched the ground as she pushed every twig and branch that was in her way while she ran. The squirrels and birds scurried away, avoiding her path by every means possible.

She could hear, more like feel him coming after her. Her feet hit the ground with even more force to push herself off faster so her speed could increase. It was as if her body was being lifted off into the evening sky as she raced through the forest; her dress flapping in the wind that she created.

Her eyes frantically searched for a hiding place of some sort, until it became fixated upon a big oak tree.

Chi-Chi pushed a little harder and with all her strength focused in her legs, she jumped up incredibly high to sit among the tall branches of the tree to await his arrival.

As if on cue, Goku instantly stopped running and stood right in front of the oak tree with his back to the tree. His gi belt was once again wrapped around his waist. He could've sworn he just saw Chi-Chi's silhouette before it had disappeared. He scratched his head in confusion.

"Chi-Chi? I know you're around here somewhere. Come on out." Goku called as he placed his hands around his mouth. He dropped his hands when he didn't hear a feminine voice respond. He turned toward the tree to look beyond. He turned back around and scratched his head once again. The only place Chi-Chi could've went in this short amount of time was…

Chi-Chi jumped down from the branch and tried to land on Goku's back. Just as it looked as if she was about to land on him, Goku turned around and caught her in his arms; falling down to the surrounding grass with her.

"Gotcha!" Goku laughed. Chi-Chi sat up on Goku to pin his hands above his head.

She triumphantly said, "It is I that got you Goku! Try to break out of…"

Goku swiftly took hold of her; laying her on her back so the grass could rub against her skin. Goku mimicked her as he now had her hands pinned right up above her head.

"Oh no you don't!" Chi-Chi said through a bright smile; almost causing Goku's heart to skip a beat. The way the sunlight hit her face made her seem like a sparkling hot spring; relaxing and warming to the soul. But the way the sun could shine over a spring and make it aesthetically pleasing could never compare to this woman who shined with so much remarkable radiance that his heart beat became irregular. He couldn't help but to be drawn into her very essence and become lost in the depths of her wondrous orbs where he could only see himself.

Goku became distracted to the point where Chi-Chi was able to push her entire body up, arching her back first and then pushing to make Goku fall to his bum. She placed her hands in his in attempt to force him down. Dirtying her knees, by which one was positioned in the space between his legs, with the other was on the outside.

"I'm winning again!" Chi-Chi exclaimed through a contagious smile, bringing about Goku's cheesy grin.

"Oh no you're not!" Goku retorted. He put a little force behind a slight push onto her hands so she could release her grip. He then quickly turned her around, folding her arms across her chest. His left hand took her right and vice versa as her back pressed against his chest.

She tried to move, but her attempts proved fruitless.

"Okay you win Goku. Let go!" Chi-Chi said through a baby pout as her head turned to the side to look into his face. Goku smiled at her and released her hands, keeping his left arm snaked around her waist. Chi-Chi didn't realize she was panting until she could feel the pace at which Goku breathed. She tried to calm down her racing heart as her eyes stayed locked onto his.

Goku looked at the one whose hair was a tangled mess upon her head; giving her a disheveled appearance as she breathed heavily.

His smile gradually disappeared from his face as his hand moved closer to hers. A thick strand of her raven hair graced her face. And Goku had an urge to move this single piece so he could stare into her eyes even more. Gently, he moved the hair to tuck it behind her ear. His hand softly came back to her cheek to caress it. Chi-Chi's face began to take on a dazzling pink hue, making Goku think he was doing something wrong; since he was going off of his instinct again.

But before he could remove his hand, Chi-Chi's tiny hand came up to place on top of his. She began to close her eyes in a dreamlike state as her head moved in closer. Goku felt as his cheeks burned with the same intensity as it had anytime this occurred. He knew what to do, just by her touch, feel, and breathtaking expression. He slowly began to close his eyes as his lips drew closer to hers. He could feel her warm vanilla breath carelessly playing across his lips. And she was close to drowning in his fresh aroma that beckoned her to come closer. From inches to centimeters, to nanometers; the smooth tender lips of the two were about to meet.

Until, Goku suddenly threw Chi-Chi to the ground and hovered his body over her. He screamed in pain as an energy blast ripped away at his shirt and pierced his back.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"No time to explain. Stand up Chi-Chi!" Goku ordered. He grabbed her arm as he hurriedly stood up as if she couldn't do it fast enough. Moving her behind his back, Goku was soon surrounded by 5 men. The men with a pernicious presence snickered and stood their ground.

"Oh this looks like 'em. I'm sure we got our man, so now we can return." One of them stated who appeared to be the leader.

"What about the female?" another asked.

"We can throw her in with the other ones that been captured." The leader responded.

Goku's body tensed up. Their body language and talk didn't sound friendly in any manner. Obviously conversing wouldn't do well since they attacked him first. If they were looking for a brawl, then they were going to get one. He crouched down to his fighting stance.

"Looks like he wants to exchange blows," One of the warriors chuckled.

"Oh no, what are we Saiyans supposed to do?" the leader said with a smirk. It quickly washed away as his demeanor transitioned to an ominous one as he ordered, "Grab the female and him so we can get going. And use force by all means."

Two Saiyans immediately went to grab Chi-Chi. She struck at their hands. They blocked and grabbed her arms tightly. So tight that her circulation was being cut off. She thrashed in her grasps yelling, "Get off of me!" But her efforts were futile, and only brought amusement to those who enjoyed the shrill of her screams.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku called out as the other four guards tried to hold him off. He would duck, block, and strike at them. Something taking over his mind at the thought that someone else touched Chi-Chi, and she didn't desire such. It spread through his veins. Empowering him. Filling him with some sort of unspeakable rage.

"Look at this! His power's steadily increasing!" one of the sayians shouted as he looked through their scouter while trying to defend themselves against this man.

He used that moment to crack his fist against the jaw of two of the guards. The third becoming wary while the leader obviously shocked, but stayed in arms reach of him awaiting Goku's next blow. He was about to attack and put an end to this until…

Chi-Chi looked at Goku with eyes full of desperation as she yelled, "Goku help!"

His eyes turned his attention to the two who held Chi-Chi desperately struggling. It only took that brief moment for more guards to come and surround Goku. One in particular with hair flowing down his back, making him appear as a porcupine. Either he fights the guards to protect himself or he cautiously walks towards Chi-Chi to save her. He had nothing to lose,_ except his life_. Chi-Chi screamed yet again. For that brief second, he lost all sense and turned towards her to assist.

**BOOOOOOM**

He felt an immense pain come to his back and travel up his shoulders. But he wouldn't stop. He had to help Chi-Chi. He took another step forward.

**BOOOOOM**

Another blast hit him in the back, tearing away the back of his already tattered shirt. Blood now oozing out of the abrasions brought upon by the blast. But he needed to help Chi-Chi. He needed to save her from these ruthless men, who only snickered at her struggle. Who begin to rip apart her clothing and feel upon her leg. He took another slow step forward.

**BOOOOOOM**

The pain traveled down to his legs now. He could feel the blood running down his back as if he was sweating on a hot summer day. Chi-Chi now screamed for him to turn around and save himself. But she was in more trouble than he was. So he thought as he fell to his knees, unable to take another step. Instead, his knee slightly moved forward.

**BOOOOOOM**

He could smell it now, the singe of his hair from the energy blast. He could barely see as the sight before him became blurry. The men around him grinned. He reached his hand forward, to grasp onto Chi-Chi, who seemed so far away. But his blood, much like his consciousness, was being lost. And he could do nothing but fall face down into the field; hearing the sweet silky voice he adored scream out, "GOKU!" as she was being taken away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Chi-Chi!" Goku yelled as he sat up, grasping his chest that would not stop beating furiously. He took note of the room he was in: silver painting on walls, with steel floors, and even a steel bed; which he hopped off of. He winced as soon as he did, looking down to notice that his arms were covered in bandages.

As he was examining himself, a tall man came in with long spiky hair that almost touched the floor. He almost looked like a porcupine. _**It was the same man he had seen earlier**_. Not to mention, his power was the one he felt that was giving off those blasts.

"Nice to meet you dear brother," Raditz said.

"Where's Chi-Chi?" Goku demanded to know. He didn't care to pay attention to what Raditz was saying.

"Who?" Raditz asked.

"My wife, Chi-Chi."

"Your what?" Raditz questioned.

"My wife."

"Hey, you," Raditz said, stopping a passing Saiyan in a long white coat. "Yes you, with a scouter."

"Are you quite familiar with the term wife?" Raditz questioned.

"Well, in the quick investigation and analysis of the planet's inhabitants by the Saiyan's latest instrumentation, designated the name Nanoprocessor ZP-2743 with sophisticated 65 nanometer progression machinery for the ideal blend of powerful performance and energy efficiency, a wife is the Earthling term for a female homosapien correlation…."

He put his fist in front of the man's face making him stop.

"You have to the count of five to stop being a smart ass and say it in simpler terms."

'What's going to happen at the count of five?' Goku thought.

1 of Raditz's fingers came out of his fist.

The man frantically said, making stammers come out his mouth, "T-The female homosapien is promised to another on cellulose…"

3 fingers came out all at once. Raditz grabbed the collar of the trembling Saiyan, holding him up slightly off the floor with one hand as the other hand remained an inch away from his face.

He wanted to desperately assist the man; however, the child part of him wanted to know what would happen once this man got to the number five. He was hungry and sort of hoped that by the end of 5; the man would pull out something to eat. The only time he ever heard or paid attention to time was when it dealt with food. And to say that Goku LOVED to eat was an understatement. Plus, this man didn't look like he would shy away from any plate. So even though instinct said something wasn't right, stomach said everything will be alright in 5 seconds when the food is done.

The man squeezed his eyes shut as he squeaked, "A wife is a male Earthling's partner for life through a piece of paper."

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Raditz said with a half smirk as he dropped the man to the ground, and removed his hand from his face. The man sighed as his head hanged over as he was on all fours.

"What would've happened if you got to five?" Goku eagerly asked.

"This." Raditz replied as he blasted the man, who didn't have a chance to look up.

"Oh no, my hand slipped. Such a pity," Raditz said without a trace of sympathy in his voice.

Goku's eager eyes automatically widened to stunned ones and his mouth hung open. Raditz's smirk grew even broader upon his face. Goku couldn't believe what he just saw, until the stench hit him. A stench that didn't smell like something he would want to eat. No. It was the horrible, wretched, repulsive odor of burnt human flesh carelessly floating over to capture Goku's nose. Goku's mouth closed and his jaw automatically clenched at the smell and sight of this. It was overwhelming.

"How can you be happy for killing someone so helpless? You're a monster." Goku stated as his body tensed up and his widened eyes narrowed. His heart began to race, making his hand slightly tremble. Instinct was beckoning him to raise his fist to this man's face. Right now, he seriously wanted to make this man pay for murdering someone with such a nonchalant attitude.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, back to the subject at hand regarding this wife." Raditz said. Wife, Chi-Chi! That's right Goku had more important things to deal with besides this matter right now. If he began fighting him, then he would never get a word on the whereabouts of Chi-Chi.

"Your wife seems to be close to what we Saiyans call a mate; even though comparing Earthling practices to Saiyan rituals is truly laughable seeing as they can not match up to our great culture." Raditz boasted.

"Where is Chi-Chi?" Goku said before Raditz could get another word out. Raditz forehead creased as his eyebrows scrunched up, due to aggravation.

"Not paying attention I see. But I have no idea where your mate is precisely located," Raditz plainly replied.

Your mate this. Your mate that! Goku thought until his mind boiled over and made him say, "I don't care about your mate! Where is my wife Chi-Chi?"

"By gods, you're stupid." Raditz heavily sighed as he rubbed the temples of his forehead. He only had one thing to do and it was proving to be harder to accomplish with this idiot. "And your constant questions are rather irritating, and I don't feel like answering such seeing as it may draw us closer." Raditz said with a severe amount of distaste. "I came to tell you that the commander wants to see you. So come along."

Raditz turned away from Goku and proceeded to exit the room, until he heard Goku speak in a challenging tone.

"I asked you where Chi-Chi was. I'm not going anywhere until I know that she and my friends are safe." Goku snapped.

Immediately, silence tainted the floors and walls of the room. Raditz turned around with what one would deem as hesitation, but it was in fact dreadful anticipation. The speed, at which he went, caused the heart of Goku to come to a standstill before picking up to furiously beat against his rib cage. The tension of this was comparable to that of the tournament against Piccolo Jr. No. It was more than that. The tension was so thick that it could be easily sliced with a fragile strand of cotton.

Raditz was damn near terrifying as he eyes narrowed to slits and he boomed in a simple manner, "This isn't a negotiation. Either you see the commander or you will never see your Chi-Chi again."

The look in the dark void that one would call eyes, told Goku that Raditz was done playing games. Either he would come or something would happen to his friends. And the last thing Goku wanted was to be the one who brought death upon his friends. So without any further resistance, he followed Raditz.

They quietly walked along the corridor of the ship. Despite that, the silent footsteps of the two thundered as everyone had ceased any movement to solely look upon them with their beady eyes. It appeared as though Goku was walking straight to his doom.

Soon the two came to a steel door in the form of an arch. Raditz moved his hand over to pad, by which a green light shone to thoroughly examine the texture and fingerprints of his hand. The pad beeped, and was then followed by the opening of the door unto them.

Raditz casually strolled over to the center of the room, and stood next to a man who nodded his head to greet him. He then turned around to welcome Goku. He had spiky hair defying every possible law in gravity. His eyes were dark, much like Goku's, and they seemed to hold some sense of warmth, if that was even possible. His face held no wrinkle, yet with the scar and slight creases around his mouth; it seemed as if this person was an older, much more experienced warrior. And not to mention, he had a tail.

To be honest, Goku felt like he was looking at his reflection in a lake. So similar in facial features, but the smallest ripple or change could bring about a different character.

"My my, have you sure grown Kakarot. So I "

Goku looked to the left and to the right, causing Bardock to cease talking and wonder just exactly what Goku was doing. Meanwhile Goku was thinking that this man wasn't talking to him, so why should he listen. He had to find Chi-Chi.

"I'm not going anywhere without Chi-Chi. Where is she?" Goku demanded to know as his eyes became fixated on Bardock and Raditz. "You better not have hurt her!"

"Sounds like she's your mate," Bardock said with a slight frown coming across his face.

"I don't know what your mate is, but Chi-Chi's my wife. What did your friend do with her?" Goku asked. His heart racing, his mind becoming puzzled. With the thought of her capture and the sound of her scream playing into his mind once again.

"Wife?" Bardock asked as his face displayed that of pure confusion when he looked to Raditz.

Raditz shrugged it off as he lazily replied, "Nothing close to Saiyan mating ritual. It's all on stupid paper. And none of the female earthlings gathered bear a marking."

"That's great." Bardock said with a slight grin. "Then plans can still progress accordingly."

Snapped out of the thoughts of Chi-Chi being captured, Goku angrily stated, "Stop ignoring me!"

"Kakarot, there's no need to get so worked up." Bardock said as he put his hands up to calm him. "Plus I won't tolerate you speaking to your father in such a way."

"I said stop ignoring me!" Goku replied. He didn't know why in the hell these people kept saying Kakarot. Kakarot this and Kakarot that. He doesn't care. He wants Chi-Chi back. And to top it all he's hungry and doesn't want to deal with this foolishness.

Bardock looked to Raditz once again with a worried look upon his face. Raditz shrugged his shoulders, leaving the crazed expression of Bardock to remain.

Bardock's eyebrows further wrinkled as he said in a calming way, "But Kakarot I'm talking to you."

Goku pointed back at himself as he questioned, "Me?"

"Yes, you. Your name is Kakarot."

"No it's not. My name is Goku."

"Nectari and I would never name our son such a silly name. Your name from Saiyan birth is Kakarot." Bardock stated.

"Look I don't want any nectarines. I don't know who Saiyan is or why he was birthed. And Kakarot sounds like carrots, and I don't like those that much." Goku replied, deeply aggravated.

Raditz and Bardock just stared at Goku. An entire 10 seconds of staring at Goku, with no movements. Raditz covered his mouth and tried to stifle his laughter, but it didn't work. In fact, it only made Goku even more pissed.

"What?" Goku asked.

"My dear son Kakarot who goes by the name Goku, did you happen to fall on your head when you were a child?" Bardock questioned.

As truthfully and honestly as possible, Goku said with no shame, "Yes. Yes I did. And right off a cliff."

That did it. Raditz was grasping his stomach as his laughter echoed in the room.

"Oh this was the son that you hoped to retrieve! The brave son who you think will…."

Bardock gave a backhand fist right between Raditz's eyes, connecting with Raditz nose to achieve what he desired from him. Silence. Bardock's fist remained in the air as Raditz was now grasping his nose in pain and screaming out several profanities.

Bardock's squeezed his eyes shut as his vein visibly pulsated on the side of his forehead. He deeply filled his lungs with air before exhaling. His fist returned to his side as he lifted his head to stare at Goku.

He didn't have time for this. He was hoping for some excuse to explain why Earth was still intact with its inhabitants. He never would've guessed it was due to Kakarot apparently losing his memory and becoming a fool after he fell off a cliff. Bardock thought as he rubbed the side of his forehead, hoping that the vein would stop pulsating with such intensity. Just when it was about to calm down,

"Look I've come to see you commander. Now just tell me were Chi-Chi is so I can get her and we can go home." Goku said.

Bardock heavily sighed before forcing a smile to say, "There's no need to worry. The one you call Chi-Chi, I'm sure is alive. And all of your friends are back on Earth." Raditz went into a coughing fit.

Just what is his problem? First he's laughing. Next he's coughing. Goku thought. He questioned out loud, "Do you need something for your cough? I don't think it's a good sigh when you're coughing, much less saying liar for no reason."

"Nope. All he needs is a little of this." Bardock said as he swiftly turned around to punch Raditz in the chest. Raditz coughed even more furious. He lost his breath for a second at the same time that he bit right on his tongue due to the impact.

"As I was saying, your Chi-Chi and friends are safe while you're currently in space, going back to your home plate Vegetasai." Bardock said.

"Home planet?" Goku questioned.

"Haven't you noticed that you've been stronger than everyone? Much less have a tail. That's because when you were an infant you were sent to Earth for something we don't need to discuss right now." Bardock replied.

Goku didn't believe it. There's no way. But he would play along with this game if it meant he could get Chi-Chi back. So Goku responded, "Even though you've said all of this and that, it still doesn't tell me where Chi-Chi is."

"I'll tell you exactly where she is if you're able to defeat me and a first-class Saiyan." Bardock replied.

"Well let's get started. If I don't hurry, Chi-Chi will get upset at me and probably not cook dinner. I've been hungry since I woke up." Goku said, with his stomach growling as if on cue.

"But if I win, you will have to do everything I say. Is that understood?" Bardock asked.

"Yes." Goku eagerly said. The faster he gets this over with, the faster he'll be able to consume Chi-Chi's home cooking.

"I need you to guarantee me that." Bardock demanded.

"Guarantee?" Goku questioned with a puzzled expression.

"It's like what those Earthlings use to call a promise or a vow." Bardock replied.

"Oh! Like the one I did with Chi-Chi." Goku said.

"Y-Yeah…" Bardock unsurely said. How in the hell was he supposed to know? He didn't see the ritual.

"Okay!" Goku happily agreed, not realizing at all the enormity of the deal he just made.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**a/n:** I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. Most of all thanks to my wonderful beta LadyLaide123!


	3. Honest Lies

Questioning Destiny

**I DO NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. All rights go to Akira Toriyama.**

"_Character, like a photograph, develops in darkness."-Yousuf Karsh_

**Honest Lies**

He took a step to stand in front of him once again. An arrogant smirk painted upon his face as he had looked into the future and had correctly predicted that the outcome of this would be in his favor. Despite all the facts told beforehand and actually witnessing the ferocity of the one he would face, he just knew he would win this time. After all, this Saiyan in front of him was beneath him. He should be thankful that he wasn't forced to bow down and kiss his feet at the opportunity being given.

Yeah, that's right. His opponent's prior wins were based on nothing but pure luck. Pondering on such caused his tail to twitch around his waist as he eagerly crouched down into his fighting stance. Eyes scanned his opponent, who hadn't even moved an inch. He just stood there, looking at him without any sign of defense. His eyes void of any and everything.

The nerve of his opponent! It seemed like he wasn't even acknowledging him. This Saiyan was going to pay, and _**dearly**_. He could just imagine his hands being stained by his opponent's thick blood that'll slowly trickle down when he fractured his each and every bone. Oh the ghastly screams that will seep out of his mouth like saliva, will fill him with joy unlike any other.

The menacing smirk became more profound as his imagination took hold of his conscious mind. Now to achieve what he truly desired all he needed to do was get hold of…

His eyes widened as he clutched his stomach, to the point where his hands began to tinge with a maddening red. The horrendous impact he felt was unlike no other, forcing him to gasp for air. His knees began to tremble as if the force itself had caused icebergs to settle in his stomach and send chills down his back. His mind couldn't process exactly what had just happened as unconsciousness seemed to seize after him like a predator. And as prey to this intolerable beast, he soon buckled over and fell face down in the surrounding grass.

His opponent's empty eyes looked over the fallen Saiyan that lay on the grassy field. He glanced up at the awed crowd of Saiyans around. His eyes roamed over them until it locked with a set of familiar and proud mysterious eyes that he'd come to loathe.

"Good job Kakkarot. I expect nothing less from a chief commander." Bardock stated as he came forth with a smile.

Goku refused to return one. Instead his demanding voice echoed, "Alright I've done it. I've defeated you and almost every first class Saiyan twice like you requested. And none of these Saiyans surrounding us will take me on…."

"Oh let me at 'em_._ I'm gonna get my proper respect back from this third class scum!" a tall Saiyan claimed as he stepped in front of Bardock. He possessed bulging muscles the size of summer melons and hair as sharp and outrageous as white lightning.

Goku deeply sighed before saying, "I've already defeated you before. And from the looks of it you haven't improved at all. I'm going to win."

"You're a cocky bastard, huh! I'm gonna make you eat your words." The Saiyan spat as his tail, much like his temper, flared.

"Really?" Goku exclaimed with a cheerful grin, "I would like that, since I'm starving right now."

'He has to be mocking me,' the Saiyan thought as he cynically stated, "You're just asking me to kick your low class ass."

"Nope I'm not. I'm asking you to make me eat your words, since I'm hungry and bored. And even if I asked you to kick something of mine, from what I've seen before you're too slow to do so." Goku said with a smile as bright and strong as ever.

Without wasting any more time, the Saiyan began attacking Goku who clearly seemed to enjoy this enraged one as he laughed at his attempts.

Bardock gazed at his son, full of amazement. To think back on how difficult it was for Kakkarot to get used to Vegetasei's 10 times gravity when he had first arrived, left Bardock speechless. He had never seen someone adapt to such change in environment in a matter of weeks. To top it all, Kakkarot was always so eager to battle an opponent much stronger than him. Even if he was beaten silly to the point where blood oozed out of every crevice on his body, he'd still have enough breath to say with a smile, " let's spar later," not losing his pride at all. To simply put it, his natural unprecedented thirst for the power and strength to surpass those who are superior to him was nothing short of terrifying. Bardock wouldn't have dared to believe that this man was his son if their appearances weren't so similar.

Bardock didn't realize that he had let his mind wonder until he heard the surrounding Saiyans gasp. In that short time, Goku had knocked another Saiyan out cold. And now he was staring closely at Bardock.

Goku turned his entire body towards Bardock as he took a step in his father's direction. His face remained in a fierce expression as if he was still battling an opponent when he declared, "Now you have to hold up YOUR end of the bargain and tell me where my wife is."

Bardock greatly sighed as he replied, "You're still going on about that?"

"No matter what, I've done EVERYTHING you have asked of me." Goku said as his eyes temporarily looked down towards his feet. They came back up retaining a defiant fury as he demanded, "Now tell me the truth!"

Bardock didn't know how to exactly respond to Goku's present behavior. Not only that, but there was something in Goku's eyes that made him somewhat hesitant.

Bardock began to slowly say, "Well you see son. Your Earthling wife as well as your friends are…."

"Get the fuck out of my way." A voice interrupted him, making Bardock and Goku turn their heads in that direction. "Can't your worthless mind comprehend the presence of royalty? I should dreadfully tear your skull from your fragile pile of bones to make you suffer so much pain that even your ancestors burning in hell would take pity on you."

"Not him." Bardock murmured as he placed his left hand over his forehead to soothe the vein that had begun to throb at the sound of his _voice._

Goku's eyes searched among the group to see the Saiyan by which the other Saiyans had moved to make way for. His eyes soon met the malicious pair of obsidian orbs.

"You say you've defeated every first class Saiyan." He scoffed, "A pathetic rogue like yourself, born as a low class scum somehow boasts about gaining power in a matter of years. And it's enough power to defeat every first class Saiyan. I absolutely detest liars."

"Who are you?" Goku asked as his eyebrows scrunched up, displaying his apparent confusion. The Saiyans were knocked over by Goku's idiocy. Bardock mouth fell open due to the never-ending shock from Goku's words.

"Third class filth doesn't have the right to question royalty. I should..."

"Prince Vegeta, forgive my foolish son." Bardock nicely interrupted as he did a small bow. When he came up he continued to say, "He knows not the difference between royalty. To what do we owe the honors of you gracing us with your presence?"

"I've been informed that in my group of super elites, Nappa and Raditz have obtained shameful bruises from the beating Kakkarot put them through. And I'm here to avenge them." Vegeta said.

The surrounding Saiyans gasped. Bardock, full of astonishment, asked, "Really?"

"Hell no. What do I look like to you? I'm royalty, the prince of all Saiyans. I've just come here to prove that I could easily beat what those two fools lost to and then shatter their pride some more as I rub it in their face." Vegeta replied with that half smirk of his.

"If that's the case then let's fight. I don't see the point in giving long winded speeches. I think everyone already gets that you like rolls and tea. I do too. In fact I would love to have some right now since I'm starving. But you don't see me blabbering about it." Goku said as he rubbed his stomach.

Nothing could be heard except the wind howling and the branches that brushed up against each other.

'Rolls and tea. Rollantea..Royalty.' Vegeta thought. He turned to Bardock without any expression as he seriously stated, "If I lose control and kill this idiot would you mind?"

Bardock opened his mouth to say something; however, Vegeta answered his self as he said, "Why am I asking you? I really don't give a damn about your opinion. Get ready Kakkarot!"

Goku nodded his head and proceeded to back up a few feet away from Vegeta. Bardock finally closed his mouth as he noticed the two moving away from each other. He removed himself from their space as he walked over to stand among the crowd of Saiyans. But before they could even crouch down to their fighting stances, Bardock sent a psychic wave to Goku.

'Kakkarot, don't forget Vegeta's a prince. Don't show off.'

'I'm not. I'm just going to use all my power to make him lose quickly. Plus if I defeat him then you have to tell me where Chi-Chi is'

'You fucking idiot! Care more about yourself right now than that wife. You will die here and now if you showed off and embarrassed the prince by winning!'

'I don't care. I'm holding up the end of my promise to defeat a first class Saiyan. Wait, I've already done that. I guess I forgot that you had changed it to every first class Saiyan. If you hadn't done that then I wouldn't have to fight Vegeta'

'Don't mouth off. Do as I say Kakkarot!'

They just stared at each other, not saying a word through their minds anymore.

Vegeta, becoming impatient, snapped, "Are you two finished with your conversation? It's time to swiftly put this low level monkey back in his place."

Bardock forced a half smirk on his face for Vegeta to show that they were done. Vegeta humphed in response before he slightly bent his knees to get into his combating stance. Goku simply imitated him. A small wind blew across the ruby colored sky, making Goku's hair faintly brush upon his face. The grins of the two settled to blend in with the solemn demeanor that had suddenly taken hold of them. Goku acknowledged from the get go that this Saiyan would be different from the others. His face hadn't lifted till now. His palms were becoming sweaty. He could hear his own heartbeat, throbbing uncontrollably within his chest as it was being overtaken by exhilaration. His body slightly trembled as his power raced throughout his body, much like his blood. And who's to say that his opponent wasn't experiencing the same thing? He looked just as ready as he did. Yep, this match will be different.

Nearby Saiyans noticed the immediate shift of mood surrounding them. They all warily took several steps back.

Vegeta dashed forth, instantly attempting to bring a fist down upon Goku's jaw. Goku easily caught his fist with one hand. Vegeta only smirked at his effort as he brought his other hand to crash toward the other side of his face. Goku quickly moved his open hand to catch Vegeta's blow all whilst steadily holding onto the other. With both hands being held by Goku, Vegeta allowed his power to soar through to his arms, his brachial muscles instantly tightening as his ascending ki stirred up powerful gusts of dirty wind around them from the great amount of force exerted to shove his opponent back.

The dirt stung his eyes, making Goku want to blink for just a second. But blinking at a time like this would leave him open. He couldn't allow that, especially with this one who was much stronger than he could've ever anticipated. But instead of letting apprehension blur his mind, Goku found another surge of exhilaration set off to his brain, sending signals to all parts of his body which allowed his heart to further race and his blood to boil out of excitement. His hands trembled, ever so slightly as they were steadily being held onto, but enough to cause a half smirk to break through Vegeta's solemn expression once again.

Vegeta arrogantly stated, "It's too late for your senses to kick in. You've foolishly chose to start this fight with the Prince of all Saiyans. And even though you're clearly outmatched, I won't allow you to back down."

Feeling himself being driven back, Goku let his ki slightly burst around them as he pushed back and happily said, "Who said anything about backing down? I'm shaking with excitement right now! And plus, you're the one who barged in here, talking about rolls and tea and asking to fight me."

Vegeta didn't blink at all as he critically said, "You may be a third class warrior, but you're a 1st class imbecile."

"Why thank you! That's the first time someone on Vegetasei called me 1st class." Goku merrily replied. He even allowed his lips to curve into his cheerful grin.

Vegeta stared at Goku indifferently as he upheld his power and didn't allow himself to be pushed back. His vein deeply pulsated with the thoughts: Kill. Dumb. Bastard. Now, ringing in his mind as if it was an alarm clock.

He flung Goku's hands up to break both of their grips and from that point the battle began to ensue with each trying to take advantage over the other by blocking their opponent's hits, dodging this and that way, and countering with punches or knee strikes. They moved at a speed by which the surrounding incompetent Saiyans could not grasp. And their grand fists clashed, emitting a hypnotic swirl of blue and yellow ki's.

Vegeta moved about fluidly at a pace so fast, that Goku's insignificant expectations of him were blown away in that instant. To match his pace, Goku took a few steps back, making Vegeta believe that he was in control. Vegeta picked up his velocity as he swiftly struck towards Goku's side to create an opening around his opponent's face. He immediately went in to give Goku a powerful uppercut that smashed against the base of his chin and then Vegeta followed up with a hard strike into Goku's chest.

The electrifying ki seemed to transfer from Vegeta's hand as it made contact to Goku's lungs, causing him to momentarily loose his breath as he painfully bit down upon his tongue. Goku was forced flying back several feet, head first. Vegeta flew to attack Goku before he recovered. Sensing the same ki that left a thrilling shock within him, made Goku do a back flip to recover from the blow. He then disappeared.

Vegeta halted. He turned around, applying the force of his swing to his fist. What he hit, looked like Goku but his fist went straight through. He swiftly turned back around to punch Goku, and once again his fist went directly through. Damn, it was afterimage technique!

Before Vegeta finally realized it, he felt an immense pain overcome the side of his ribs and travel up to his shoulder. The impact of such sent, Vegeta flying down the hill.

Despite the pleasant sensations coursing through his veins, Goku wanted to end this as soon as possible. He wasn't showing any signs of it, but since he had been making and accepting challenges since the break of dawn, he was thoroughly exhausted. On top of that, he had just came back from a mission not even thirty minutes before his battles had commenced. And the only way he could see himself winning now was to bring out his trump card.

Just as Vegeta stopped himself in the midair as he flew down the hill, Goku turned his left side towards Vegeta as he slightly crouched down and pulled his hands back to his side. Inaudible words fell out from his mouth. Vegeta ignored the mumbling chant he heard from a distance, until he noticed a dazzling cerulean light shining above and upon the hill. To make matters worse, the ki level had tremendously soared up on his scouter.

'The nerve of this third class Saiyan! How in the hell can his ki ascend to this level?'

Running up, would mean that Vegeta would have to take it head on. And the level of this man's ki would cause quite some damage. The only way to retaliate against him was to show this third class scum exactly what an energy blast from the strongest Saiyan was like. Vegeta instinctively thought to fly up into the sky to deliver his own energy blast. Once he reached a decent amount of feet in the air, he raised his hands let his bright electrifying ki travel up his arm to meet at the tip of his fingers. Vegeta gathered all the power and shot it off right at the same time Goku yelled, "Ha," and his blast came soaring towards Vegeta.

Both powers collided with amazing strength, the devastating ki causing terrible winds to come about and push the unsettled Saiyans further back. Bardock used his hand to protect his eyes from the harsh gust of the wind. This didn't look good. And Bardock felt uneasiness sweep him away with the dirt particles floating in the air.

No he wasn't scared for Kakkarot. He shouldn't care if something happened to him. Ruthless. That's all he was supposed to be so his son could bring pride and honor to their name. He shouldn't show his feelings at all. Thinking of it should cause vomit to well up from the pits of his stomach and spill over for showcasing such emotions.

His hands began to shake. Shivers came across his back, causing goose bumps to swell up. No one could say that this battle was short of being intense with this blinding energy making the other coldblooded Saiyans observing unknowingly cower in fear.

No one knew who would lose. However, no one could deny that Goku had a chance of winning. If he won then the prince would be shamed. And no one ever lived to tell of such. Yet Bardock was ruthless, right? He shouldn't care if his son died. But something deep within Bardock led him to foolishly shout, "Chi-Chi and your friends are gone!"

"What?" Goku asked, dumbfounded as he automatically turned his eyes towards Bardock. Vegeta used this brief moment of distraction to let off another surge of his energy; the blast now overtaking Goku's. With Bardock's words playing in his head like a broken record, Goku let the blast swallow him and throw him into the surrounding darkness.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Lavender colored skin, rough around the edges. Head shaped like a crescent. Teeth, shattered and jagged. Clothes tattered as blood spilled out of the wounds and from a disturbing hole one would call a mouth. This beast was different from them in so many aspects. Yet, it displayed emotions similar to their own as he gazed into its green orbs. It appeared to be defiant; willing to die to the end. But, if one was to explore the depths of his eyes they would be able to witness the fear overshadowing his lingering soul as he was the last one of his kind remaining in front of these callous Saiyans.

"Alright. Do it Kakkarot." Bardock commanded.

Goku moved his eyes from the beast to desperately look upon Bardock, "I can't."

"The hell you can't! And to say that word. You're a Saiyan warrior. Where is your damn pride and killer instinct? I say kill this bastard and you shouldn't be objecting." Bardock shouted, infuriated beyond belief by Goku's words.

"But I…"

"But nothing!" Bardock interrupted. "You made a promise. A guarantee to do as I say until you defeat me and every first class Saiyan I think of or you would never get the truth about the whereabouts of your friends or wife."

Grandpa had taught him to always keep his promises. But for this promise to involve killing someone… Just the thought…

"You never said my promise would involve killing someone innocent!" Goku retorted as he turned to look at Bardock floating far behind him, with desperate eyes. "I know my friends and Chi-Chi would rather me forget about them versus killing someone without any mercy!"

"So how would you feel if they were to die a terrible death?"Bardock spat. Goku's eyes expanded and then settled as he looked down to the ground.

"I…" Goku mumbled.

"Oh, you'll be sad. You feel this and that way. Saiyan the fuck up!" Bardock shouted, forcing Goku to snap his head up. "You're bringing shame to our name. I don't like doing anyone's dirty work as much as you, but you don't see me complaining all the while. That's exactly why your tail is taking so long to grow back. If you keep acting this way, then in the remaining 3 Saiyan years that you have before you're recognized as a full grown, you'll never get your tail back even with twice the medical care you're getting now."

Goku didn't know how to respond to this as his eyes sadly diverted from Bardock. Should he break a promise or kill an innocent person?

"Now kill this worthless mongrel!" Bardock ordered as if he could read Goku's thoughts.

"But…" Goku dreadfully objected.

The beast, seeing as they were arguing used the moment to try and attack Goku. He charged forth. Goku had already locked on to his presence; therefore, his sudden movement only made Goku act off of instinct. Right when the beast was about to gnaw at the neck of him, Goku swiftly turned around to punch the beast right in his face; cracking its skull right at that moment while blood sprayed upon his fist from the blow.

The beast limply fell down to the ground. And Goku's knees suddenly gave out. He fell down to them; grabbing the dirt before he feverishly pounded on the ground.

BAM, BAM, BAM!

The ground quaked from the vibrations he sent throughout the ground. And then… He stopped, and slowly let his eyes gradually travel up to rest upon the body once more. Then his eyes went to gawk at his hands that refused to stop shaking.

"That's more like it. Next time, don't take too damn long to kill someone," Bardock stated.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

He turned in his sleep, wanting another dream to burn away that distant memory engraved in his subconscious.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

The wind captured her long coal colored hair as she flew at fast speeds. As if afraid of the air that threatened her eyes, she squeezed his back tighter as she pressed her head up against his warm back. Despite this, she was exhilarated beyond belief. Adrenaline rushing through her very body, taking her heights higher than she already was in the sky.

"Goku is this as fast as you can go?" Chi-Chi asked as she smiled.

"I can go much faster than that and do some tricks. Nimbus!" Goku called to the fluffy cloud below them. It went in a loop, swooping down and causing them to scream in joy. Once Nimbus slowed down a bit Goku peeked over his shoulder to look at the one who steadily squeezed her eyes shut. For a second he thought she was asleep, so he quickly unwrapped her arms from around his waist so he could sit her in his lap.

"What are you doing?" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she opened her eyes.

"I thought you were asleep." Goku replied.

"Well I'm not and that doesn't explain why I'm in your lap." Chi-Chi stated as she folded her arms and turned her head away from him.

"If you stayed that way then you would've fallen off of Nimbus." Goku said.

"Oh, ok." Chi-Chi replied as she uncrossed her arms. She then leaned her head up against Goku's chest, wrapping her arms back around him.

"Now what are you doing Chi?" Goku asked, baffled at her actions and the feeling of his face burning again.

"I'm giving you a hug. And…" She moved one of her hands to grab his arms so they could wrap around her. "This is how you hug back. Doesn't it feel great Goku?"

"It feels weird."

"I wish I could stay like this forever." Chi-Chi said, obviously ignoring his answer as she closed her eyes and snuggled up to him some more.

"Why would you do that? Won't you get hungry?" Goku questioned.

"Everything's not always about food Goku."

"I know it's also about fighting."

"Goku please just ssshhh before you ruin a moment."

"Okay." Goku replied. But then throughout the sky, a bear roared. And this roar was nothing other than Goku's stomach.

"Moment officially ruined." Chi-Chi blankly stated as she opened her eyes.

Goku sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he grinned down at Chi-Chi. She let out a soft chuckle as she smiled back. Not wanting to resist the urge, she leaned up to give him a small peck on his cheek, making him flush to a scarlet hue.

"Yep, definitely forever." Chi-Chi said as she beamed from his adorable expression.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Goku kept his eyes closed. He was awake, but he refused to open them just yet. He needed to think amongst the simple darkness that clouded his mind.

Truth be told, he didn't know how to feel. He never felt this way before. And then there was some sort of pain making his chest so tight that it ached. He didn't want to but he was curious to see what was causing this. He slowly opened his eyes, and kept them in a slant as he looked down. And when he did he could barely see anything as his eyes became blurry. Just what in the hell was going on with him? All he knew was that thinking more about Chi-Chi or the words Bardock said…

'Bardock! The deal he went back on. The lies. The jobs he did. Just Aghhh!'

Goku's legs began to tingle as he felt a small sensation traveling up his body. 'Oh hell no, not this again.'

"Stop, Oranga." Goku ordered as he moved his hand to swat hers away while he still lied down.

"I don't want to." Oranga purred. "I was so worried when they brought you in here, bandaged up. Now I want to make you feel better." She continued to let her small hand travel up past his knee.

"Stop."

Her hand went further up on his thigh.

"Stop."

And right to his.

Goku flipped over to pin Oranga right down on the bed. His serious eyes stared right back into her playful black ones. Her hair had exactly one highlight of orange in the deep raven locks which spiked out as it flowed down her back. She was a very voluptuous woman that was not afraid to show off any of her assets. Even right now as Goku pinned her down, she only wore some panties and a bra by which her breasts seemed to be spilling over.

"Ooh, I like it rough." Oranga cooed.

Goku scoffed as he immediately let go of her hands to jump off of her and the bed. She was supposed to be what Saiyans dreamed of. Unless she could somehow turn to a big bowl of chicken and rice _or_ that beast with a crescent head _or_ Chi-Chi, then she was too far from it in Goku's mind.

"I don't know what it is but whatever it is I will only do it with Chi-Chi." Goku easily stated as he reached in a drawer to pull out his top for his Saiyan wear.

"Sure thing." Oranga said, her words laced with pure annoyance. "So I got something interesting to tell…"

"You can tell me later, I have something else to deal with." Goku interrupted. He walked out of the room without even looking at her or saying goodbye. He had more important things to tend to and discuss.

Goku left what one would call his suite to rush through the lengthy hallways that he dreaded. But it wasn't his fault. Anyone given the title as general or commander was required to stay in one of the three grand homes near the outside of the King's palace in case any emergency was to ensue. The highest of official warriors could actually stay in the palace. But once their title was relinquished they could still stay on the official grounds, but not in one of the houses. For that reason, Bardock had a small cottage like house next to that of Goku's and Raditz. And it was there that Goku was storming off to.

He was too absorbed with talking to Bardock, that he didn't acknowledge Raditz's presence or the fact that he had bumped into him.

Raditz promptly grabbed Goku by the elbow to make him stop. Goku snatched his arm away from Raditz, who only smirked at the evident hostility shown by Goku.

"What's the rush little brother?" Raditz questioned, without interest in his voice at all.

"I need to speak to _**your**_ father about lying to me." Goku stated. Raditz had already heard about everything that had occurred, so he knew exactly why Goku stressed the "your" before father. And to be frank, he thought it and Goku's reaction were hilarious.

"Awww, boo whooo." Raditz said as he did a playful sniff. "Father lying, whatever shall we do?"

"I don't really like the way you're speaking." Goku replied through a tiny frown.

"Oh really now? Well isn't it what you want right now, for someone to be sorry to you for your own stupidity?"

"What?" Goku questioned, his eyes furrowing on his forehead as he was not understanding what Raditz was suggesting.

"I can't believe, that after all these years, you still had hope for your wife and friends." Raditz said with a severe amount of disgust. "You're such an idiot. All of them died a long time ago when we left Earth."

Raditz was in that brief second pinned up against the wall as his feet barely touched the ground. His collar was grabbed tightly by Goku's two hands. The cloth was being pulled so hard that it felt like Goku was choking him.

As he looked into Raditz dark eyes, Goku stated with a fury from deep within, "You're lying."

Raditz replied hoarsely, 'There's no need to lie, dear brother."

His breath was leaving him as he realized that Goku's grip had tightened after his few words. Raditz desperately tried to remove Goku's hand from around his collar, but his efforts were proven to be fruitless as Goku's grasp refused to falter. Raditz's chest became tighter. It was as if the air was building up in his chest, fighting for a way out. At the same time his lungs screamed for a release. For fresh air to fill them up so they wouldn't have to suffer.

"Admit you're lying." Goku spat. Raditz didn't have enough breath to do so.

"Don't just stand here and turn blue. Tell me the truth!" Goku yelled. Raditz began to kick his feet, moving his hands to frantically remove Goku's from his collar.

"Stop kicking me and turning blue! Answer me!" Goku shouted as he shook Raditz. His head going back and forth like a rag doll. His kicks began to lose power, as his hands lessened their grip on Goku's.

He couldn't take much more. His lungs were down to their last cry for air.

"What in the hell are you doing Kakkarot?" Bardock shouted. He ran over to stand next to them as he ordered, "Let go of your brother!"

Goku released his grip. Raditz fell to his knees, grasping his chest as he gasped for the desired air. Goku turned his eyes to Bardock, slanting them to slits as his eyes met him.

"I was on my way to see if you had recovered. Apparently, you have and with all your strength back. Now tell me what seems to be the problem?" Bardock questioned as his own heart stopped racing.

"Raditz lied about my friends being dead and you lied, too. Now I want to hear the truth! I've done everything you've asked of me," Goku claimed.

Bardock sighed. He spoke as nicely as possible, "Listen…." He paused for a moment before quietly saying, "I wasn't lying at all Kakkarot, and neither was Raditz."

"You're damn right I wasn't. Strong bastard choked me for no fucking …"

"Raditz shut up. We're talking." Bardock commanded, as he briefly looked at a pitiful Raditz now rubbing his neck as he remained on his knees. Bardock turned his attention back to Goku and stated, "As I was saying Kakkarot, I was telling you the truth earlier." He deeply inhaled before admitting in one breath, "They're gone. They don't exist anymore."

Goku looked down at his feet. His fists unconsciously balled up at his side. Even with his head bowed, Bardock saw his son's expression.

"Don't look like that. As a Saiyan warrior you should always keep your head held high. And really now, there's no need to feel that way over them, much less that wife of yours. You already have a mate whose body is fit enough to bear strong offspring. If I was younger and didn't have a mate I wouldn't mind taking a shot at her." Bardock joked with a small smirk.

"She's not the same as Chi-Chi!" Goku snapped as he looked upon him. Bardock's smile was instantly wiped off of his face. Bardock's entire attitude made a sudden change as he felt insulted by the behavior Goku was displaying.

He wore a stoic expression when he bluntly stated, "But Chi-Chi's dead. All of your friends are dead. Absolutely, no one is alive. The Earth you knew is as good as gone."

The look in Bardock's eyes said he was serious. It said he was telling the truth.

No, no. It can't be. His friends didn't get killed. Chi-Chi wasn't taken away because he was weak; a weak worthless man who's become nothing but a monster now. A mirror of the Raditz he had seen years ago when that Saiyan was killed without mercy.

His hands clenched in anger as he positively thought, 'No, they all were alive. All of his efforts were for something. They had to be.'

He banged the side of his head with his fists, trying to stop the throbbing and to straighten out everything.

'No, he couldn't believe anything Bardock was saying, no matter the look in his eyes. But…But… Ugghhh!'

With those thoughts running rampant throughout Goku's mind, he stormed off; leaving Bardock and Raditz to stare at each other confused.

"Your son is one emotional pussy." Raditz said as he carelessly rubbed his neck.

"But he still manages to beat you so easily." Bardock replied. They then turned to walk in the opposite direction that Goku did, not seeming to care about the puzzling condition he was in.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**a/n**: First I would like to thank Gue22, DevilsDoCry, & Blue22 for looking over my chapter for me. Something had happened with my Beta, whom I still appreciate, and those three were there to help me as Team Dragon Star members typically do.

And now to my readers, I am truly sorry that I took so long to update; and even more sorry that I end the chapter like this with so many questions now running through your mind. Like how many years have passed? Ummm….can't let you know just yet. And I won't say it out loud. But you'll be able to tell sooner or later. By the way, I'm going to start responding to my reviewers with the reply button but for now I'll just do in this chapter.

_**Johncorn:**_ Yep he sure did get his ass kicked the first time around. I'm not sure If I want to have a flashback for it yet.

_**Nana**_: Your wish is my command. And thank you for your comment. :-)

_**Tevinssj3**_: You sure do, but don't kill me just yet for what I just did with this chapter.

_**CreativeWriter94**_: Thank you. I hoped it would get more interesting. I'm trying to slowly build this story up. And hearing that you had suggested this to others, inspires me even more.

_**Normajean92**_: I wish I could give away everything and let you see just what's going to happen. I get super excited when I think of what I have in store for all of you. And I'm so happy that you're enjoying it. (^_^)

_**Bodomdue**_: Epic? I wouldn't call it epic, but hearing you say that brought a smile to my face. Thank you. :-D

_**MissySullivan**_: I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I gave in to your demands. Btw, I know I have to hide from you now. Don't kill me just yet! I promise you, things will change. But I can't say anything more than that. Also, don't get discouraged just because I changed the category for this story. I plan on doing something and in order to do that I have to cast a shade of doubt on every reader.

_**Vickychan**_: After pestering me so much, I hope you're happy! (-_-) J/k If you hadn't motivated me so much, this probably would've taken another week or two to do. And I hope you continue to like it.

_**Goshen**_: I'm glad they are, b/c that was the one thing I was worried about. Even now, the characters may seem OOC and it scares me. Thanks for reviewing again!

_**MiszLadyLove**_: Thank you so much. I remember how happy your review made me when I had read it. It had made my day.

_**KidKevin**_: I hope you still think it's good.

_**ShayCandy:**_ And I thought that I couldn't feel any more elated than when I read what MiszLadyLove said. I don't know what to say, but I hope I continue to write something that you, as well as others, will love. (^_^)

_**MiszSantiago**_: I know this wasn't as soon as you wanted, but I did try to get it out asap. Sorry.

**Orange**: You haven't seen anything yet! :-P

And finally **Say the Samuri**: I've already expressed my gratification, since you flamed me like I asked. I hope my fight scene is much better than the one I wrote in the second chapter. And I didn't rush this time, I think I caught any grammatical mistakes. And I added a lot more detail.


	4. The Young Acquaintance

Questioning Destiny

**I DO NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. All rights go to Akira Toriyama.**

a/n: Okay, I've noticed through some reviews that the last chapter was a bit puzzling. I may have wanted you all to be confused; however, there is a certain level of vagueness that I should allow. And it was a bit too vague last time. After Goku made that promise to Bardock, the story skipped a few years. I'm not saying how many though. And Goku is now a chief commander because he agreed to do anything Bardock said from the promise he made. After Goku was knocked out by Vegeta, he was dreaming. And those dreams were his real flashbacks. When he woke up, he then confronted Bardock about what he said during the fight that had made him lose his concentration for a brief second. Now after hearing what Bardock had to say, Goku has stormed out the building. And the story continues from there.

**The Young Acquaintance**

_"Raditz lied about my friends being dead and you lied, too. Now I want to hear the truth! I've done everything you've asked of me," Goku claimed._

_Bardock sighed. He spoke as nicely as possible, "Listen…." He paused for a moment before quietly saying, "I wasn't lying at all Kakkarot, and neither was Raditz."_

'No! That's not true. It's a lie. It's all a lie!'

He paced back and forth with each step becoming heavier as he dwelled on his thoughts. The sun shined brightly among the crimson sky. The wind remained still and silent as if it was threatened by the rays of the bright sun. And the air remained unstained by vulgar words from any Saiyans. This small field next to the housing complex was relatively calm. If only such feeling could somehow seep into the frustrated mind of this Saiyan.

_He deeply inhaled before admitting in one breath, "They're gone. They don't exist anymore."_

'No, no, no, no!' Goku shook his head as he plopped down on the bench. 'I can't believe it. I won't believe it! Everything I did was for something. Master Roshi … Yamacha … Bulma … Krillin … Oolong… Launch…Tien…Chi-Chi…They can't be gone. They just can't.'

_He wore a stoic expression when he bluntly stated, "But Chi-Chi's dead. All of your friends are dead. Absolutely, no one is alive. The Earth you knew is as good as gone."_

But why were Bardock's words playing in his mind? Why did he sense this lump in his throat? Why did the pit of his stomach feel as if he would vomit, even though emptiness seemed to be the only thing filling his body? And why did he have this need to let his ki erupt throughout his very being; blasting his surroundings as if it would make everything better? All of these emotions were foreign to him. He had never felt so much pure rage or a certain pain that caused his chest to tighten. And then … there was this bizarre light pressure under his eye, before a mysterious liquid made way. Goku moved his hand to dab at it, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion as he saw this clear liquid at the tip of his finger.

'What's wrong with me? I-I…just…can't…' He placed his hands around his face as his body slouched over on the bench.

'Why does it feel like something's in my throat? Why does my heart hurt? Am I sick? I-I don't know.' His body quivered.

'what to'…water threatened to spill over his cheeks.

'think, anymore. I have never felt so…so…helpless.'

Familiar arms made their way around him. Goku, a bit startled since he didn't sense their ki; simply relaxed for a second before breaking out of their embrace. His eyes went up to stare at the woman's face, which barely resembled his own with the higher cheek bones and full pink lips as delicate as air. Her thick hair flowed down her to her mid back with small spikes at the end, yet it remained tamed as if it had been gelled.

She stared back at Goku, with eyes full of sympathy as she said, "So I'm guessing your father told you the truth."

"It's nothing but a lie." Goku immediately dismissed as his eyes diverted away from her. Silence stepped in, filling the small space between them as Goku began to fret with his fingers. There was no way she would understand. Something was wrong with him, not her.

His mother sighed and rubbed his back, "You know your father is a good Saiyan," she tenderly said. Goku flinched at the very word 'good', making Nectari move her hand away.

Despite that she stubbornly continued, "The leader had found out Earth was still intact. So it was then ordered by the leader to kill everything on Earth and maybe take some as servants. Your father, Bardock, realizing that you might still be on that planet, made a request to the king to lead that exhibition. Since Bardock was once the King's guard, he saw this as a simple favor."

Goku looked up to his mother, a bit puzzled as he asked, "What does that mean? How is he a good Saiyan because of that?"

She shrugged and sheepishly smiled. As her hand scratched at the back of her head she said, "I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me. I was just telling a story to take your mind off your father lying to you when you made that promise."

Goku stared at her with wide eyes, before they settled down to a blank expression. Nectari immediately noticed her flaw in words and exclaimed frantically, "Whoops! Sorry for that. Forget what I just said about your father lying." She smacked her forehead, "Oops, I did it again. Umm…quick…let's think of another subject besides your father lying…." She rubbed the base of her chin, deep in thought before joyfully saying with a grin, "Oh yeah. Congratulations Kakarrot!"

"For what?"

"Your mate, Oranga didn't tell you?" Nectari questioned, a bit irritated.

"Tell me what?" Goku replied looking up, still baffled.

"You're now the Prince's right hand man!" Nectari happily replied before adding, "You'll move into the housing complex closer to him. And you'll go on the next mission that the leader has specifically requested from the Prince. In fact, there's a meeting in a few minutes over in the South wing, where you'll have to attend along with the leader's associate to discuss the plans. Isn't that a great opportunity. We third-level Saiyans, are redefining our class!"

Even though his Saiyan body raced with exhilaration at the thought of another fighting mission, Goku betrayed it as he said, "I'm not going to the meeting. And I don't want to go on that mission."

"Do you want this treat?" Nectari quickly added as she randomly pulled out a big white cake from behind her back. Goku's eyes sparkled with excitement as saliva began to build up in his mouth. Nectari had him. She smugly smirked as she said, "Ah, I see you want it. It was supposed to be for your father." Goku sort of frowned until Nectari continued with a merry grin, "But if you go to this meeting and think about going on this mission, I'll give it to you."

"Sure, I'm starving!" Goku happily replied as he graciously, yet greedily took the cake out of her hands before thrusting all of it down his throat in one go.

As Goku banged at his chest to swallow it, Nectari pulled him off the bench and pushed him towards the building. "Now you forget about everything and focus on the meeting. Remember this." She stopped midway and Goku turned around to look at her face, awaiting her next words. And with her eyes fixated upon his she quietly said, "Before darkness there was light, before stone there was sand, _before power came pain._ This is our creed, never forget it." Goku could only nod in response, as he stood there and finally managed to gulp his food down.

"Now, hurry your ass off to the meeting before the Prince has your head and then I'll have to raise some Hell!" Nectari fiercely ordered, giving him one last push. Goku just about ran into the wall but he stopped himself. He turned his head back around to grin at her before racing off to the south wing.

Nectari returned a smirk but once he left, her face completely dropped. And she heavily sighed, "Pitiful child. He's so oblivious to what's in store for him."

**XXXXXXX**

"Aww, man which way is it?" Goku pouted as he aimlessly wandered around the halls. He had been walking for nearly an hour now. No matter how many times he went through this building, he always managed to get lost. He should have just give up on this meeting thing. He was already late! Suddenly, a furious Nectari cracking her knuckles briefly flashed in his mind.

On second thought, he might keep looking. Goku sighed as he dragged his feet through the vast hallways. She had tricked him. No, it wasn't her fault. She couldn't cook or tempt him. Thinking about that, where did she even get that cake from? And thinking about that cake, that's who should take the blame. It was its entire fault! He had been thinking about Bardock's words until he was tricked by that dessert. It had the ultimate power to take all his troubles away and make him absentminded as he consumed it. Its beautiful, mouth-watering creamy frosting and moist cakey goodness took his tongue on an eventual ride, as it battled with flavors that clashed perfectly together in his mouth….Wait a minute. Goku stopped momentarily. What was he supposed to be doing now? Another piece of cake didn't sound too bad right now. In fact, he was still hungry!

Without further hesitation, Goku eagerly turned around one corner and headed towards the kitchen. He may not know where the meeting room was, but he'd be damned if he didn't know where all the food was kept. With a big grin etched onto his face, Goku made his way to the kitchen.

However, he abruptly halted. He had felt a small thump against his abdomen. As his eyes scanned the area before him, he wondered, "What was that?"

"Hey watch where you're going, idiot!" a voice scolded him. Goku's eyes immediately went down to a see a mean faced boy who rubbed at his throbbing forehead.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," Goku laughed off.

"I bet you didn't," the boy sarcastically replied. His eyes narrowed as he looked up to this cheerful man who began to look him over. To Goku, this boy looked quite young. He could be about 9 or 10 years old. Also, this boy didn't wear the normal Saiyan attire. His tights were black and the tough armor pads were an off-white color. This boy didn't have spiky hair. He had a buzz cut. Yet, something looked awfully familiar about him. With the tail wrapped around his waist, it was obvious that this boy was a Saiyan, but still there was something there.

"Didn't you hear me?" the boy scolded, snapping Goku out of his thoughts.

"Hehehe…Oh, no. Sorry. What did you say?" Goku said with another grin.

"I know I'm speaking your native language. I requested your name," the boy replied in an aggravated manner.

"Oh, my name's Go…" Goku paused. He was about to say Goku in spite of Bardock. But since it wasn't entirely proven that Bardock was lying, Goku still had a promise to uphold. Therefore, he continued by saying, "My name is Kakkarot. What's yours?"

Thinking of the proper way he had been taught by Bardock, Goku then extended his hand. But because he felt like it, he kept his "unacceptable" grin locked in position.

The boy's eyebrows wrinkled as he made a face. This man was a bit baffling. He hesitantly stuck out his hand to shake Goku's. Then the boy said, "My name is Frostbite."

"Frosty!" Goku happily said.

"No, it's Frostbite," he instantly dismissed.

"I like Frosty better. Those are good. Krillin had given me one before. And we raced and I got a umm… Freeze head.. I think. Frosty, can I call you frosty?"

"Can I call you dummy?"

"Pfft. You're not the first. Raditz calls me that. Can I still call you frosty?"

"Oh my Iceitian." Frostbite sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, using his god's name in vain.

"So Frosty you want a frosty? I'm on the way to the kitchen. They may not have any frosties but I think if we take a lot of ice and blast it, then we can make it," an overexcited Goku said.

"As much as I would love to, and oh, nothing would make me happier than eating plain ice; I'll have to decline your offer. I am one of the master's associates. I have to attend this meeting to make sure that these Saiyans don't mess up anything," Frostbite stated as he placed much contempt on the word Saiyan.

"That's funny. I have a meeting to attend too. Well I guess now we have to go our separate ways," Goku replied.

Frostbite just stared at him, "Is this meeting in the South wing?"

"Yeah."

"And the Prince will be there?"

"Yeah."

"What time did the meeting start?"

"Over an hour ago," Goku said.

Frostbite then exclaimed, "We're late to the same meeting!"

"Oh, really!" Goku asked, equally surprised.

"Yes. I can barely find my way around this building. Since we're going to the same place, why don't you show me the way?" Frostbite asked with grateful eyes. He had been roaming the halls for too damn long.

"Oh, okay." Goku happily agreed.

The two walked the hallways in silence as they went down various halls and passed many paintings. Within time, they came before a sturdy wooden door. They were instantly greeted by a waft of enchanting smells, causing saliva to build up in one greedy Saiyan's mouth as he anticipated the delicious food. Goku simply stood there with his eyes closed, basking in the overwhelming aroma. Meanwhile, Frostbite sighed to calm his nerves. "Alright here we go. To this dreaded meeting," Frostbite said as he busted the door open.

His eyes shot open.

"Get your greedy asses out this kitchen! The food will be ready soon. I don't know how many times I gotta tell you this, but if you want a snack go over to the Northeast wing!" a Saiyan cook yelled.

Frostbite cut his eye at Goku. He tried with all his might to calmly ask, "Umm, Kakkarot why are we in the kitchen?"

"We'll I'm hungry. And didn't you say that we were going to the same place. Well I was on my way to the kitchen, so here we are. Now dig in!" Goku cheerfully exclaimed.

"The hell you are Kakkarot. You'll eat everything up! Get your ass out before I kick it!" the Saiyan cook yelled as he continued to stir the stew within the pot.

Goku ignored this Saiyan as he took a step forward; however, Frostbite grabbed the little end of his sleeve. Goku stopped and turned around as Frostbite released it.

"Kakkarot. You know, I meant to go to the meeting. Now would you be so kind as to direct me to the south wing." Frostbite asked through clenched teeth. He had to use all his strength to talk to him in a nice manner when he truly was on the verge of losing it.

"Oh… Hehehe. I don't know where it is either. That's why I'm late too," Goku sheepishly replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

Frostbite gave him a blank expression. His hands began to tremble. A vein throbbed at the side of his forehead. And just when he was about to open his mouth to give Goku a few choice words, Goku stuffed a small pastry into Frostbite's mouth.

"It's good, huh?" Goku surely said.

"What the f… Did you just take a piece of food?" the cook screamed. Frostbite began to chew. His eyes lightening up as he savored the luscious flavors. Goku smiled as he observed Frostbite's expression.

"See it is. Let's get some more," Goku joyfully responded as he began gathering food from the counter in his arm while stuffing some in his mouth. And Frostbite couldn't help but to gladly join in.

"Don't you ignore me! Put it down! Damn it where are the others! I guess I'm going to have to kick your ass Kakkarot and that little one by myself!" the furious cook yelled as he placed his utensil down and began to chase after the savages.

**XXXXXXX**

Eerie silence floated within the room, caressing and bothering those with a scowl and scrunched eyebrows etched into their solemn expression. The only tiny thing that dared to interrupt the flow of this silence, was the incessant tapping of his fingertips as it met the harden surface of the table each time forming a larger crater than the previous.

The door had finally creaked open and relief swept the room.

"Hey am I late?" the random Saiyan said. The relief that had washed over the others was now replaced with anger once again. The random Saiyan glanced around the room and naturally assumed, "Oh, I guess I'm not. That's gre.."

**BOOOOM**

In the blink of an eye he, who had been tapping upon the table, had blasted the random Saiyan.

"Arriving when you please, not on my time," Vegeta stated.

No one moved to assist the Saiyan or see if he was alright, yet another Saiyan dared to ask, "Was that necessary Prince?"

"If he has died, then he's too weak to go on this mission with us. He's wasting our time with his incompetence," Vegeta spat venomously.

"But what if that was the leader's associate?" another Saiyan piqued in.

"You really are an imbecile. The leader's associate would be wearing black with the F sigma embedded on his armor." Vegeta replied. His obsidian eyes settled upon the one who questioned him, slightly narrowing. And with his tone shifting into a pernicious one he said, "And who in the hell are you to question me? You must desire the same fate."

"…" The words were caught within his throat as Vegeta stared him down. There was no way he would be able to defend himself against the Prince. And even if he did…This Saiyan gulped, swallowing down the cursed words and any other objections that would cost him his life.

Vegeta smirked as he studied that Saiyan's expression. As he rose from the table he said, "As I thought. Now, I'm leaving."

"Bu…" another Saiyan tried to say.

"Me, the prince, has wasted his time sitting around here for nothing! The leader's associate has the audacity to arrive late to this damn meeting. And where in the hell is Kakkarot?" Vegeta furiously asked as he began to walk towards the door. No one could answer him. Therefore, he proceeded to exit the room, slamming the door shut. Once he left, the room exploded with mumbles and side conversations.

"Hey I know I'm not mistaken, but didn't the prince arrive twenty minutes late too," one Saiyan asked.

"Does it matter? If the prince isn't here does that mean that we have to stay?" His companion, replied.

"No. Let's," he began to say. However, the door opened again, the small breeze from it carrying laughter and shutting everyone else up.

"No, did you see his face! I have never seen anything funnier."

"I know it was like."

"Hahaha! It was! Do it again! Do it again!"

"Like this!"

"Hahaha! Oh, let's not keep this door open for too long. We should hurry into the bathroom so we can hurry off to the meeting."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, we're already…" Frostbite stopped mid-phrase as he stepped into the room full of ten or so Saiyans. He forced a serious expression in that instant as he mumbled to Goku standing next to him, "Kakkarot, this isn't the bathroom."

"Oh, it looks like we found the meeting place instead. What are the odds?" Goku laughed offhandedly.

The Saiyans couldn't help but check Frostbite out. After all, who in the hell was this kid prancing in there? Certainly enough there was a F sigma on his armor. Their eyes slightly widen upon realizing this boy was the leader's associate. Without any further words, Frostbite went to sit down at the head of the table. With a frown, Goku followed him.

Frostbite observed the crowd before him. Their expressions may have held little to no emotion, but their eyes said it all. Their cold, dark eyes threatening to devour his very being, definitely said it. They were pissed off. Yet, Frostbite attempted to shrug it off. He cleared his throat before saying, "Well now that I'm here, we can progress with this brief meeting on the plan the leader has proposed. It seems as if my master has found a new planet whose inhabitants and land will prove beneficial in the long run. And since this was deemed as an essential mission, you all have been employed by my master." Frostbite eyes scanned before him once again. "It would seem that Prince Vegeta was negligent and had forgotten that a meeting would take place. I guess I can't really go into the little specifics of the mission now. I'll be sure to tell my master of his absence. Are there any…"

"You've got to be fucking with us," A Saiyan with his spiky hair pulled back into an up-do interrupted.

"I beg your pardon," Frostbite replied as his eyes settled into slits at this Saiyan.

"Potate, don't.." his companion warned.

"Don't tell me shit!" Potate yelled as he banged his fists on the table and stood up from his chair. "The _**wonderful**_ leader has sent us a damn kid. What in the fuck was he thinking? It's like he's looking down on us Saiyans by sending this pathetic brat! I know I'm not the only one thinking this!" Potate furiously stated, his hand pointing at the kid to display his frustration. Frostbite closed his eyes as he rubbed the temples of his forehead. This only angered Potate, even more.

"Don't you ignore me you piece of newborn shit! What can you possibly do for us? I bet you would get your tiny ass kicked on this mission, as well as any other we Saiyans go on! I checked your power level with this scouter here." Potate said as he pointed at the side of his face. "It looks like that great master of yours has spoiled you rotten, walking in here as if you own shit," Potate spat.

His words now were starting to irritate Goku. Frostbite was a nice kid. Potate didn't know anything especially since he only based Frostbite's ki level on the scouter. Just when, Goku was about to open his mouth and stand up for Frostbite, a blue blast came across the table sending Potate crashing into the nearby wall. Frostbite, flew across the table, barely visible to most Saiyans. Before Potate could even recover and remove himself from the cracks in the wall, Frostbite's fist connected to his abdomen. His ki enveloped his fist before it transferred into force which caused Potate to buckle over, spewing up a trickle of blood.

While he gasped for air and pain swelled all over his body, Frostbite lifted Potate's chin up. He said in a low voice laced with an ominous tone, "You shall not disrespect my Lord Cooler." Frostbite released his chin, just to give one last fist across Potate's jaw. Potate's body crashed against the floor; blood filling his mouth and the spacing between his teeth, from the tongue he bit onto which now carpeted the ground.

And then Frostbite, with a blank and yet cold expression, turned around to face the other Saiyans. His dark orbs whirled with a malicious and frightening intent as he said for everyone, "No one shall speak badly about my Lord or you'll pay dearly by my hands or probably the Lord himself."

Frostbite walked across the room towards the exit; his feet loud and as wicked as his presence. He then stated over his shoulder, "We'll do business for the next 2 months before departing to a place designated the name, Namek."

"Is there any more information than that? What makes Namek so special out of all the other planets?" one Saiyan questioned.

Frostbite stopped and looked back to say with a smirk, "I'll let you know whenever Lord Cooler feels it's necessary. As the Saiyan race is under his control, they shouldn't be the ones asking questions. They should just do as they're told." Frostbite walked out the room, as if nothing had happened. And a bewildered Goku could only stare at the young boy's back.

**To Be continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

a/n: Yeah, I know it was kind of a filler, but it was necessary. By the way, this was the last time that it takes me a month to update. I'm getting back on my game with this story.


	5. Past Becomes The Present

Questioning Destiny

**I DO NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. All rights go to Akira Toriyama.**

**Past Becomes the Present**

_Her hand clasped around his wrist. Her deep dark eyes possessed sharp daggers, telling him to be cautious as if they were ready to slice away at his tender flesh at any given moment._

_And as she continued to stare a hole into him, she warned, "Son Goku, if you do this I will…"_

_Yet, she spoke too late. Even though her hand should've been stopping him from committing this act, he threw the piece of cake through his lips; leisurely chewing on the left side of his mouth before swallowing it all down his throat in one gulp. Her eyes naturally expanded before she closed them. She dropped her hands, forming them into tight fists as they hung from her side while her arched eyebrow began to twitch upon her bowed head._

_And all he could say was, "Oops. Sorry Chichi. I'm really hungry. You're not mad are you?"_

_Sorry? Sorry! After she clearly warned him not to touch it. After she stated slowly and carefully to make sure he had clearly understood that he shouldn't touch it, he did! But his madness didn't stop there! He even had the nerve to ask, "You're not mad are you?"_

_Chichi looked up at her grinning husband and with her own pleasant smile, she said, "Of course I'm not mad. Why would you ask?" Her hands unclenched as one then roamed behind her back, patting the counter as she kept her smile locked into place. But..She patted even more… It wasn't there!_

"_Are you looking for this?" Goku asked as he pulled a medium sized frying pan from behind his own back._

"_What! How did you… Give it here Goku!" Chi-Chi demanded._

"_You said you weren't mad, Chichi," Goku smugly stated._

"_I'm not mad. I just want my pan back!" Chichi yelled as she quickly jumped to grab it out his hand. He simply dodged to the left as he tossed the pan to his other hand._

"_If I give it back to you Chichi, you're gonna hit me with it."_

"_Goku if you don't give me that pan back; I won't cook anymore!" Chichi yelled._

"_But you already cooked and how would you eat Chichi if you didn't cook anymore? I know I could just eat fish raw, but you like to cook things over a stove," Goku replied; obviously challenging her._

"_You…You," she fumbled for words to give an answer. She couldn't think of one so she resorted to screeching from the top of her lungs, "Goku give me that pan back now!" _

_Oh his poor ears and eyes. __**That**__ voice and __**that **__face. Goku eyes widen as something he never met in his life, came walking in, only to ram him right in his face with all its force. It was fear. Fear from his wife as she screeched like a banshee. But even as an uneasy bead of sweat came upon his forehead, he still held onto the pan. Without a doubt, if he gave it back, then he would get hit. But if he didn't give it back, she wouldn't stop screaming. Oh, what was he going to do! His eyes frantically scanned the room for some answer until he finally came across one._

"_You have one second to giv…" Chichi was interrupted as Goku quickly reached behind her to grab a handful of cake and shove it into her mouth. She coughed and banged upon her chest to somehow force the food to go down the right pipe. When her coughing fit ended she turned her eyes in his direction. If her eyes held daggers before, well now they were nothing but a pair of loaded revolvers._

"_Hehehehe." Goku nervously chuckled before he attempted to explain, "Umm…I didn't mean to. I kind of panicked." However, her cold expression did not falter. With that look on her face, he knew then and there that he had lost. Against the better part of his judgment, he then decided to give the pan to her. Shock spread across Chichi's face, but she still took the pan back into her hands. _

_Goku braced himself, squeezing his eyes shut as he said, "Okay I'm ready."_

"_You better be," Chichi yelled. But instead of feeling the sturdy steel crash against his cheeks, a soft mushy substance filled his nostrils, eyes, and mouth. Chichi had shoved and smeared cake all over his face._

_Goku exclaimed, "What! Chichi…Ahh, Eye! I think you got it in my eye!" Once he used to end of his shirt to wipe it away, he looked back up towards her with a set scowl. Chichi glanced at his expression before giggles erupted from her throat, vibrating her small frame. Her laughter was loud as her screams were but instead of fear washing over him, his stomach felt as if it was doing back flips. Because of the sweet laughter tickling the insides of him, Goku couldn't help but to join in._

_She grabbed a rag, still laughing as she walked over to him. "That'll teach you. Now, here, let me get it off," Chichi kindly ordered. Her soft hand cupped his jaw to tilt his head down as her other hand gently wiped the creamy frosting away from his cheeks… And then her hand went to wipe at his mouth. Her surroundings abruptly became silent, the only noise being her heart thumping against her chest. Even the chirping birds outside seemed to cease with their commotion. Her hand slightly quivered as she went to wipe away at his tender lips. Naturally, her eyes went up to see Goku's. And just like that, her heart skipped a beat. His coal eyes began to draw her into a mysterious burning fire of desire, beckoning her to come closer to dance around his delicate flames. Before she knew it, her hand had dropped and his lips drew near._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

He slowly opened his eyes, waking up from another one of_ those_ dreams. A set of lips were gently kissing against the crook of his neck as a certain weight prevented him from sitting up. With a frustrated grimace upon his face, he firmly demanded, "Oranga would you get off of me."

She smacked her lips and let out a frustrated sigh as she fell back onto the bed, pissed beyond belief as Goku sat up.

"You're always telling me that. When are we going to make love again and have offspring?" she unhappily asked, reaching for his arm. But Goku shrugged her off as he got up from the bed and stated, "Chichi told me that I'm only supposed do that with her."

"But you've mated with me before!"

Goku ignored her as he continued to say, "She also told me that you have to be in love to make love. Even though I don't really get it, I do know that I just don't love you right now." He glanced over at the clock before he causally opened the door to his wardrobe to put on his clothes.

She pouted and said, "How can you say that! We don't need something as pathetic as love. Plus, we've been mates for over 4 years! If I wasn't so strong, my feelings would be hurt."

Goku questioned as he put on his tights, "How did I hurt any part of you when I didn't even touch you?"

She said, "That's what I'm trying to…"

Goku interrupted, "Sorry, I have to go spar with Vegeta now. Before we go to Namek, he wants me to," he placed his fingers in the air to put air quotes around, "Polish up."

Oranga let out another aggravated, yet defeated sigh as Goku finished putting his armor over his head. He was sitting on the bed, putting on his boots when Oranga said, "Well at least don't forget to stop by the market to buy a slave from Spinac. Since we moved up in status with you becoming the prince's right-hand man, we can get a slave. And we need a slave to make some good food."

Thinking a slave is a cookbook, Goku eyes lightened up. He jumped up and actually turned around to give her a bright smile and say, "Okay." A cookbook would mean delicious food. And maybe, just maybe, Oranga might be able to cook something at least edible. After all, didn't she just say that she needed it to make some good food? Speaking of food, he would have to stop by the Northeast wing kitchen. With that thought in mind, Goku grabbed his much hated scouter off next to the clock on his dresser before he left his suite-like room.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

He tossed the towel towards Vegeta, his face set in his second scowl for today. Vegeta easily ignored him as he used the rag to wipe off the sweat rushing down his forehead. However, Goku just kept giving him this frown.

Without turning his eyes towards Goku, Vegeta warned, "Kakkarot, if I was a pitiable rogue like you, I wouldn't be looking at a great Prince that way unless I desired another ass-kicking."

"But Vegeta, you broke my scouter!" Goku retorted, as he held the shattered screen of the scouter in his hand. "I don't like wearing it, but still, you should know that I am supposed to wear it like every other commander. I don't want to hear my father complain to me about it," Goku pouted.

"Shut up. You're starting to irritate me with your whining. It makes you look much more pathetic than you are, not that I care." Vegeta replied as he tossed the towel across his shoulder.

"I'm not whining I just…"

"Kakkarot," Vegeta interrupted as he rubbed the temples of his forehead, "Go by the lab located in the west wing and someone better be there to repair that scouter." Vegeta reached into his pocket to hand Goku a folded paper, "And while you're at it, give this to that broad. On this paper are the devices needed before we depart for Namek."

Goku asked a bit irritated since it would be cutting into his eating time, "Is that all?"

Vegeta smirked as he said, "The broad only goes by the name Woman. Do not address her by anything else, no matter how much she protests."

"Sure," Goku resigned before he left the training room. He didn't see why he had to be the one who get _**his **_scouter fixed when he _**didn't**_ break it.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

NO matter how many years he spent roaming these halls, he always got lost! Where is this lab? He had walked through so many hallways and tried so many doors. Not only that, but his stomach wouldn't stop grumbling. He was just tired, bored, and so hungry. When his stomach roared another time to complain about its lack of food for the umpteenth time, Goku resolved, 'Just one more door. Just one more door and he would just forget about it.' He would just have to avoid Bardock for a while until he somehow got a new scouter.

He came up to his final door for the day, placing his hand over its silver pad. Its green rays scanned the palm of his hand before it beeped and displayed letters saying, "Access Granted." The steel door opened and Goku hurriedly glanced in; prepared to leave once he realized that he got the wrong room again. Yet, this room was different. It was a plain white painted room filled with various metal contraptions operating even as he stood there. Intrigued by this unique room, Goku took a slow step forward to enter with the door shutting behind him.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" Goku called out as he strolled across the room. His voice echoed and bounced off the walls, yet no one answered. He walked deeper into the lab, eyes glancing back and forth between the machines on different sides of this room. He turned right onto a long and dimly lit hallway. Suddenly, his ears picked up on some type of static. Curious, he crept through until he stopped in front of a door arch. He walked into this area, noticing several computers lined up and placed across a curved table that had a wheeled chair positioned in the middle. On the opposite side of the room, there was a big screen that took up the top half of the wall and a station with various buttons making up the other half. On that station, a carefully perched hot cup of coffee was steaming as if it had just been made.

Goku finally noticed that this screen was the source of that irritating static noise. He casually walked up to. There were so many buttons, that he didn't know which one to push. Trying his luck, he moved his hand over to the edge where a green button flashed. But before he could even reach the button, his large calloused hand hit the cup, shattering it into a thousand pieces as it crashed against the tile floor, splattering coffee everywhere.

"How many times do I have to tell you Barbarians to keep your hands off of things!" a woman's voice screeched. But this wasn't a normal Saiyan voice. It was something familiar. Something he recognized. His eyes shot open as his heart raced; his mind anticipating someone it couldn't possibly be. Someone who he was told had died. When she rounded the corner and walked into the room, he just about lost it.

"Bulma?" Goku whispered as he looked into the face of the stunned woman. She gasped, covering her mouth to hide her shock as tears began to form in her blue eyes.

"G-Goku, is that you?" Bulma stammered. When he responded with his normal grin, she dashed over, almost tackling him as she placed her arms around his body. Goku nicely returned the hug as his arms wrapped around her. Bulma broke the embrace as she went to slouch in the wheeled chair.

Bulma cleared her throat before saying, "G-Goku…I…can't believe it's you. The prince had said some Saiyan named Kakkarot would be sent. I wouldn't have guessed that, that was you." She then pulled a handkerchief from her white coat pocket to dab at her eye.

"Yeah that's my Saiyan name. But umm.. How come I couldn't sense you just now? Goku asked. Before she could point at the device attached to her ear, it dawned on him. "And if I couldn't sense you then maybe I couldn't sense everyone else. So do you know where they are?" he eagerly asked. "Where are they?"

Her face dropped as her eyes diverted away from his overexcited ones. Tears threatened to spill over its brim, with her eyelashes clinging together as they were moistened. A silent tear fell from her eye, before she turned back to face Goku. The pit of his stomach suddenly felt heavy as she cast her eyes in his direction. He didn't feel eager to hear her answer anymore. In fact, with her deep blue orbs appearing as a raging dark ocean ready to swallow everything whole in its waves, Goku now dreaded to hear her speak.

Her trembling lips parted before she spoke in a low, wavering voice, "E-Everyone's gone. I was the only one spared. I was thrown on the same ship as Chichi."

"But you said you were thrown on the ship with Chichi, so that means that everyone's not gone right? Tell me at least what happened to her?" Goku said, panting as he rushed his questions. They couldn't get out fast enough for him and he had no idea why he was getting so worked up.

Bulma dabbed at her face again. She closed her eyes and deeply sighed before she opened her mouth to tell him the dreaded truth.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_It was cold. Shivers raced across her back as goose bumps protruded her skin. As she laid on the floor, she curled up, placing her arms around her legs to provide her own kind of warmth. She squeezed her eyes shut among the darkness, trying to tune out the crying she heard in the background. _

"_I think we've landed," one cried._

"_What are they going to do to us!" another wailed. The lights flickered on, bringing much more of an uproar. Bulma released her legs and staggered as she sat up. Her eyes scanned over the pitiful faces of the women with trepidation embedded within their expressions. Her eyes shot wide open when they came across a furious, yet familiar face._

"_Chichi!" Bulma exclaimed as she crawled on all fours over to the woman sitting calmly in the corner. _

"_Chichi you were captured! Then that means…" she grabbed Chichi shoulders as she cried, "What happened to Goku!" But Chichi only gave her a blank expression. Anxiety suddenly washed over Bulmas. She found herself panicking as she rushed to say, "If they got him then there's no hope for us! We're all going to die by the hands of these ruthless beasts!" She released Chichi, slouching back on her legs as tears poured down her face. "No, no no," she frantically shook her head, denying her upcoming fate. "I'm too young and beautiful to die like this! They're gonna kill me. I don't want to die Chichi. I don't want to. I saw them kill Krillin and Yamcha before my eyes. What can we possibly do, if they and not even Goku stood a chance against them?" Her lips trembled with tears gushing out as she stammered, "I-I don't..want..to die." Bulma just broke down and cried._

_A soft hand came upon her shoulder. Bulma raised her head, looking at Chichi with blurry eyes. And Chichi said to her, "Don't worry. At least one of us will survive." _

"_What do you mean Chichi?" Bulma asked; however, the doors came open. The red rays shedding more light into their dimly lit area. The sound of four feet thudded against the hard surface as two Saiyans stood at the door examining the cowering group of women._

"_Chichi, what do you mean? Answer me?" Bulma furiously ordered. Chichi crossed her shoulders as she directed her nose upwards and said, "Well if you don't trust me, then it's on you." _

"_What I didn't…"_

"_I know," Chi-Chi mumbled with a small smirk as she looked at Bulma. The two Saiyans took a few more steps inside the room._

_One snickered, "It feels good to be the first ship home. Now it's time to decide which one should we pick for him?"_

"_I don't know but she has to at least be a looker. You never know when the mate may be on a mission and need someone to fuck with." The Saiyan responded, causing the women to shriek._

"_Bulma get behind me now." Chi-Chi ordered as the Saiyans tried to suppress the wails of the women on one side._

"_What…" Bulma tried to say, but Chichi had already shoved her back into the corner. Chichi turned her attention to the women next to her and said so Bulma couldn't hear, "Listen. You know none of us alone will stand a chance against them, so we have to stand together. And I'm telling you. You see that girl in the corner?" Chichi glanced at Bulma and they women followed her eyes._

_The women eyes broaden in surprise as they quietly gasped, "That's Bulma Briefs!" Chichi whispered to them, "Yes I know. We need to kill her now. If she gets into the hands of the Saiyans, with her mind and intelligence they'll become unstoppable. Pass it down to provide a distraction so we can commit this act."_

"_But killing someone is…"_

"_It's kill or be killed. You can completely forget about seeing your family again if you don't do as I say. We need to do this while those two are distracted," Chichi demanded, her eyes whirling with a dreadful intent. The women nodded as they passed the info down._

"_What was that about Chi?" Bulma asked._

"_Nothing, just brace yourself in a few," Chichi replied as they looked towards the Saiyans who caressed the face of one trembling woman._

"_I think she's calm now," the Saiyan snickered._

"_But this isn't good enough for him," the other said._

"_Yeah you're right," he agreed. They turned to look around. A blue haired woman soon came across their sight._

"_Ahh lookie here. I think we have a winner," the Saiyan said as a pernicious smirk made way across his face._

"_No, let's get her now!" several women yelled all at once. The women immediately went to attack Bulma, with Chichi moving out of the way. Any other time, there would be no way in hell these Saiyans would break up a female fight. But since several were going after this one that they had their eyes on, they refused to let this prized slave be tainted for him._

"_Get off of me, you stupid bitches!" Bulma spat as she clawed away at the frenzied group of women. "Chichi help me!" she pleaded._

_Chichi spat, "No someone as smart as you must die! No one will ever stand a chance against the Saiyans if you get into their hands."_

"_Y-You.." hurt became apparent in her eyes as her angry words got caught in her throat. In that brief second that she turned her attention towards Chichi, one woman had pulled out a nail file and struck towards Bulma's throat. Before it could even pierce the tip of her skin, the Saiyans had ripped the woman away, sending her and several others crashing against the other side. _

"_No one can touch any slave, except us." The Saiyan said as he turned around to warn the women, while the other had to toss a few more to the side in order to restrain them._

_Chichi picked out her hairpin, with her black locks cascading down her shoulders and flowing behind her as she raced behind Bulma to put her in a chokehold. With the tip of the pin at the base of Bulma's throat she stared down the two Saiyans._

"_Chi…wait..are…you…doing?" Bulma said in a raspy voice, as she attempted to pull down Chichi's arm with her two hands; her fingernails digging into the Chichi's skin, causing warm blood to ooze and trickle down. _

"_Yes, what are you doing slave? Didn't you hear our orders!" the Saiyan stated._

"_I heard it loud and clear! But she has to die. I'll be damned if Bulma Briefs gets into the hands of you Saiyans," Chichi retorted._

"_Oh, so she's important?" the Saiyan questioned, as if his interest had been piqued._

"_Who is she?" the other Saiyan asked the women recoiling away from them._

_Full of terror, one sputtered out, "She's the smartest person on Earth besides her father. She invents the latest technology and is one of the few scientists that have made Earth so advanced."_

"_Why would you tell them that, idiot!"Chichi yelled._

"_Oh is that so," the Saiyan replied, with a fascinated smirk._

"_And I refuse to let her you bastards have her! She will not help you bring any more destruction than you already have!"Chichi continued to yell._

"_You better be a good little slave and let her go. She sounds a lot more useful now," the saiyan threatened._

"_Yeah, we might just need to send her over to headquarters instead," the other added._

"_We'll get a pretty good price for her since we've been low in scientists lately," he agreed._

_As soon as the words left his mouth, Bulma felt as if the grip on her neck had loosened. "I'm going to kill her now and you can't stop me," Chichi spoke ever so slowly, with her words laced with menace. She raised her hand to thrust it into Bulma's neck but before that could even happen, Bulma pulled away on Chichi's arm and escaped her hold. One Saiyan grabbed hold of Bulma while the other went to attack Chichi._

_Chichi ducked to dodge his right fist towards her eye, before dropping down to sweep his feet. As he was falling to the ground she allowed the tip of her foot to kick him in the middle of his back, sending his body flying up towards the ceiling before it crashed to the floor. The Saiyan holding Bulma, expression instantly changed into an astounded one. Chichi then charged towards the two, but before she could she felt as her arm twisted up behind her._

_As she winced and groaned in pain, he pulled her head back and whispered in her ear, "You're quite a strong Earthling. I think you would suit him even better." His eyes went over to his companion who smirked in agreement from what he said._

"_Well let's get out of here. I'll take this blue haired one to the captain. And you can go take the feisty one to him," the Saiyan said._

_Instead of trembling, Chichi simply laughed; her voice rumbling throughout the hushed ship room. The Saiyans looked at her as if she had been driven insane. This woman was supposed to be terrified right now. Just what was so damn funny! Even Bulma questioned Chichi's sanity until… their eyes met._

_With a soft smile on her face and heart wrenching pain swallowing the depths of her eyes, Chichi said to Bulma, "Whenever you see Goku, tell him that I loved him. We weren't married that long, but I still feel as if I didn't say it enough."_

_Bulma's face immediately changed as she finally realized all that Chichi had just done. And just to save her. Tears flooded her eyes before they rushed down her face._

"_Well it's enough of that! Let's go," the Saiyan ordered as he yanked and pushed Chichi outside; leaving a saddened Bulma screaming out in despair, "Chichi!" _

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"If it wasn't for Chichi, I don't think I would even be working in this lab right now. I would probably be sold off to some Saiyan like she was." Bulma quietly cried.

"Who was the last person Chichi was with! How could they sell something that wasn't theirs to begin with!" an infuriated Goku asked.

Bulma bitterly replied, "Because they're monsters." She then added with regret absent from her voice, "No offense to your kind." Goku clenched his fists, anger filling his very being. Bulma patted at her eyes again and said, "I've worked hard just for Chichi and to get more access to the computers so I could look up the person who she was sold to. But they don't keep records on such. And when I had asked around…" She paused, her voice wavering because of the next words she was afraid to say. But she gathered the strength, swallowing the lump in her throat as she continued, "I asked around and heard that a slave who's earth name was Chichi had tried to escape and fought her master…A-And then she was captured." Bulma paused and deeply breathed in and out before saying, "The penalty for trying to escape is death. It's unknown whether or not she got it, but all I know is that Chichi herself has disappeared. And no one knows anything of her anymore." Bulma voice finally broke at the end, and she found herself covering her face as she cried.

'Chichi…has…disappeared.' It finally had hit him. It was what he refused to deal with. It was something that devoured his heart and mind in the past few days.

It was the extremely high possibility that Chi-Chi was dead.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I was listening to "Can't bring me down," by Karina Pasian during that scene in the slave ship and I almost cried myself. Anyways, hope you at least enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for any grammar errors. I haven't had anyone beta for me. I can't wait to finish writing the next one because the story has only just begun. (^_^) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far.

**Bbjkls**: I understand what you were trying to say, but Goku and Chichi weren't married for more than 3 months in this story. I doubt Goku learned and understood so much about society/how the world works in such a short time. He's may appear a tad "dumb," but I still consider it to be naivety. And as you can see with this chapter, he really isn't as "dumb" as you think my story portrayed him. Other than that, I appreciated your review. I'm still working on my flow too, so bear it with me.

**Saiyanivy:** I hoped I somewhat answered your question. I'm cranking everything up a notch in the next chapter. :-D

**Goshen:** Give me credit here! I hate writing a sad Goku. When he's sad, I'm sad. And as you can see, he doesn't even know he's entirely feeling. He was confused with the various emotions racing through him. I'm letting you know just in case you wondering Goku will NEVER cry in this story no matter how wretched he feels. Thanks for the review!

**Jaylonni**: So can I assume..that you like him. *strokes chin* Hmmm…Now how to fix that. X-D I wish I knew where Goku's mother got the cake from, but sadly she won't tell me. I think she was on her way to deliver it to Bardock before she saw Goku sitting on the bench. And I've been craving some pecan pie. (^_^) Thank you for reviewing.


	6. Denial?

Questioning Destiny

**I DO NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. All rights go to Akira Toriyama.**

"_The harder the conflict, the more glorious the triumph. What we obtain too cheap, we esteem too lightly; it is dearness only that gives everything its value. I love the man that can smile in trouble, that can gather strength from distress and grow," - Thomas Paine._

**Denial?**

'_Chichi…has…disappeared.' __**It **__finally had hit him. __**It,**__ was what he refused to deal with. __**It**__ was something that devoured his heart and mind in the past few days. _

_**It was the extremely high possibility that Chi-Chi was dead.**_

She glanced over to him, her eyes scanning his posture before settling upon his blank expression. He wasn't blinking at all; his dim eyes seemed to be lost in its own void with his very being floating into obscurity and away from any light that would try and fail at illuminating this vast darkness. Hesitant at first, she stood up on her feet, slowly walking to the torn individual who probably never experienced something like this before. With a comforting and gentle touch upon his shoulder signaling him to bring his head down towards her, Bulma said in a tender voice, "Maybe you should go out for some fresh air. I would go with you, but I'm supposed to stay here. Plus, I haven't fixed the belt I made a while back so I wouldn't be able to handle Vegetasei's gravity."

She smiled up at Goku, removing her hand from his shoulder to stick it out in front of her as she said, "Now, I'll handle everything on that paper that Vegeta said you were supposed to give me. And I'll do background research on wherever you're supposed to go so you'll be well prepared and worry free."

Goku eyes slightly squinted as he forced a smirk and nodded at Bulma before handing her the paper tucked underneath his armor. He was getting ready to walk out, until Bulma asked him to wait a second. She left the room and soon came back with a new scouter.

"I thought you might need this. I know how Saiyans are always supposed to wear one," Bulma said, her disgust staining the word Saiyan more than it had earlier. Goku placed the scouter over his ear and eye before he walked out. Bulma unhappily shook her head thinking and knowing for sure, 'Each heart has pain, only the way of expression is different. Some hide in their eyes, while others hide it in their smile... Goku is simply doing both.'

Once the door closed behind him, Goku stopped and used both hands to pat the cheeks on his face.

"Alright, enough gloominess," Goku mumbled as he began to stroll the halls. He passed a mirror and stopped to look at himself. "Smile," Goku said as he made a cheerful grin at his reflection. He then grabbed the corners of his mouth with each of his index finger, pulling his lips apart as he stuck out his tongue. "Blah, blah, blah," Goku joked as his tongue flicked back and forth. He removed one hand to pull the tip of his nose up like a pig. "Come on, smile. Blah, blah, blah."

"…Commander Kakkarot….What… are you doing?" a wandering Saiyan asked as a sweat dropped down his forehead.

Goku dropped his hands, stifling his laughter before saying through a big grin and brilliant eyes, "Nothing now. I'm good. See ya later."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The wind greeted him with open arms, its breeze causing his hair to kiss his face as he walked out. He inhaled, dwelling in this pleasant atmosphere before taking off into the air. Pressing the button on the side of the scouter, he set his destination. It was time to go to the slave market. Why would there be a market for books, Goku had no idea. Like there would be twenty different flavors of books. Goku scoffed at the idea and scowled. He definitely knew from experience that books didn't taste good. He had once thought they would because Master Roshi used to always drool over them. And the only time Goku would drool was when he saw some food, so of course it was natural for him to think that it might taste good at that time. Boy, was he wrong….

Goku came out of his thoughts as he cut one corner and finally landed before a building; his scouter beeping to indicate that he had reached his destination. He stood there, staring at the place as Saiyans bickered about and walked up and down the street. The shop looked quite shabby apart from the other buildings. Instead of its construction being from the usual gray colored material similar to Earth's concrete and medal rebar like the surrounding places, this one shop seemed to be made out of the bark from the few plants on Vegetasei. Its windows had bars on them as if anyone who stepped inside would be incarcerated. It was just so out of place.

Almost cautiously, Goku walked up to the door, opening it only to be welcomed by a stench of straight crap, which forced him to automatically shield his nose by pinching its bridge with one hand. The door closed behind him as his eyes went to observe the shop. It looked just as it did when he saw it from the outside, awfully raggedy. There was merely a dusty counter to the left and all around there were cobwebbed shelves full of special black inks, whips, leashes, and the jewelry that Bulma was wearing. However, there were no books. Goku's face frowned, thinking, 'Don't tell me the scouter got the wrong place!'

Goku was getting ready to turn around until he heard a voice call, "Did someone come in here?" A fairly middle aged Saiyan with extremely short hair that poked out his head like an explosive spiked mine, came forward from the stairs, wiping a thick red substance from his hands with his handkerchief. "Oh would you be Commander Kakkarot? Oranga told me that you'd be stopping by to buy a slave."

"Yes, I am," Goku unsurely replied; he was confused as to how everyone he came across seemed to know his name. Nevertheless he continued, "You must be Spinac. So where are the slaves? I'm kind of hungry and Oranga needs one to cook."

"Ahh, about that…as you can see," Spinac said showing his stained hands to Goku, "I got my hands dirty because I had to clean up the remaining bodies today. If someone doesn't buy one soon and they aren't put to work to build their strength, Vegetasei's gravity will eventually crush their pathetic selves to death. It isn't pretty in the least."

A baffled look swept across Goku's face before he said, "Wait, I'm trying to understand this. So there are no more slaves left and where are they kept?"

"They're stocked in this basement. We don't have any and won't get any more slaves until Leader knows when. Saiyans usually go and annihilate everything on the planet, so it's rare that we even get slaves. And it may be expensive to buy one, but as you can see," Spinac opened his arms before him, his hands pointing at the shelves, "This shop still looks and smells like shit."

"Wait…I'm still not quite getting it. You made a mistake when you said that you cleaned up bodies today when I mentioned slaves. You also said that slaves work, but books can't move."

Spinac stopped wiping his hands to look at Goku with a dead expression as he stated, "Commander Kakkarot, I did not make a mistake. Slaves are creatures…people from the planets we salvage, not books. And they work for us until they die."

It settled in his mind, things clicking and connecting as he quickly realized and shouted, "You sell people? What kind of Saiyan are you!"

"Says the main one who leads these exhibitions to retrieve them," Spinac spat. Goku immediately grabbed the man's collar, lifting him up from the ground beneath him.

"I order that you release all the slaves you're holding captive. How dare you sell something that's not yours to begin with," Goku furiously asked.

"What are you talking about? I told you there were no more. Plus, when we take a planet for our Leader, everything on there becomes ours," Spinac said, trembling before this terrifying Saiyan.

"That's a lie! You can't do something like that! A person's life belongs to them. Chichi's life belonged to her! How could you sell her?" Goku angrily accused, his hand tightening on Spinac's collar.

"What? Who's Chichi? Commander Kakkarot, I'll give you a big discount if you place me down but if you want to fight to the death at least let me tell my mate and son first that I'm about to be murdered!" Spinac begged.

"Y-you…Y-you…" Goku sputtered.

The shop suddenly rumbled, causing the Saiyan to cast his pride aside and quiver even more in front of Goku; his eyes squeezing shut as he awaited the final blow. But instead, he was placed down.

"Hehehe…Sorry about that. I guess I'm hungry," Goku awkwardly chuckled as he gave his sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head. A funny yet angry look came on his face one last time as he stated, "Hold whatever thoughts you have for a second. I'll be back." He then turned around, slamming the door behind him as Spinac thankfully dropped to his knees. Kakkarot was as horrifying as _they_ had said.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Goku turned his nose up in the air as he sniffed it. He was glad that he was out of that shop and away from its wretched smell. He had forgotten for a moment how bad it had stunk. And now as he smelled the air, he caught a whiff of something delicious. He rushed passed Saiyans on the sidewalk until he came to stand in front of a restaurant a few feet down. He busted through the doors, deeply inhaling this wonderful scent with his eyes shut as he could just imagine the food passing through his greedy lips.

"Well if it isn't that bastard Kakkarot," Potate called. He was the same Saiyan with his spiky hair pulled up into an up do and who Frostbite had beat up. He was sitting at a table full of plates. Potate was also being accompanied by his two other companions, Taro and Becucum. Taro was the vicious, self proclaimed bad ass with a long Mohawk whereas Becucum was a bit gentler and younger with only half of his head shaved. Goku opened his eyes as he walked through the door; passed the other rowdy Saiyans there, and strolled towards this wild group of fellows.

"No it's Commander Kakkarot, remember?" Taro chuckled.

"Either way, hurry up and get your ass over here before the food's gone," Becucum added.

"Who said I wanted him over here?" Potate spat as he chugged down the alcohol in his glass.

"Hey, I don't think you want a fight right now. You still have to recover from getting your ass handed to you by that Saiyan kid," Taro joked as Goku happily pulled a chair from another table to sit down and dig into the surrounding food.

"Hewy, hey….T-Taro, fuxxck you," Potate sluggishly replied as he tried to take another sip out of an empty glass. He hiccupped as he angrily yelled, "Waiter, bringz your swowy assssss over heir and…" he hiccupped again, "Gittz me anothas wound."

Potate's companions and Goku ignored his antics. Taro continued to speak, nudging Goku a little when he said, "And speaking of fucking, you must be doing a lot with your mate, eh Kakkarot?"

"I know I wouldn't mind having a mate like that," Becucum stated, full of envy.

"She has biggas boobs," Potate added, making kissy noses in the air as he imagined something Goku wasn't too concerned with.

"Bumff gupmfs I nempvfh hampfs sefmphf wifphth hepfrmh," Goku said as he chewed on his food before patting his chest to swallow and take a bite out of some more.

"What! You have never had sex with her?" Becucum exclaimed.

"Y-You'se a liaya Kawwabot," Potate replied. He turned around towards the bar yelling again, "Hiya…I toldz ya, I wantedz anotha wound."

Becucum ignored Potate and said, "Yeah, we all heard about how Oranga was screaming in pleasure one day throughout the entire housing complex. People in the North and West wing heard you two."

Goku swallowed his food before doing his cheesy smile as he dismissed, "Well see about that…"

The glass in Potate's hand crashed against the wall.

"Do you like boys?" Taro interrupted Goku.

"Yeah," Goku easily answered as his eyes wrinkled upon his forehead, in confusion for such a stupid question. They all looked at him crazily before scooting their chair back.

"I wantz my alchohals!" Potate yelled as he stood up from the chair he scooted back in, raising it in the air as if he threatened to throw it. Without delay, the Saiyan behind the bar hurried to retrieve another drink for Potate.

"What?" Goku asked as Taro and Becucum eyed him.

"You know I'm asking about your sexual orientation, right?" Taro questioned.

"Uhh…" was what Goku could only say.

"He's asking if you like to have sex with boys," Becucum stated.

"I don't know. I never did that. How is it for you?" Goku replied.

"I think he just implied that you're gay Taro," Potate joked as he now sipped on his free alcoholic drink.

"So Taro's happy when he has sex with boys," Goku continued to ask, his eyebrows steadily crumpling up.

"I don't know. How about you go ask your dad?" Taro snapped.

"Better yet, Prince Vegeta," Becucum added.

"Sure. They know everything," Goku happily replied as he got up from the table, completely full, and rushed out the door without paying the bill.

"That was a nice comeback by the way. Go ask your dad. Real original," Potate said.

"About as original as your drunk act. Shut the hell up before I gut your ass," Taro spat as he chugged his drink before crashing it against the table.

"Wow that's harsh," Potate replied as he faked being hurt by Taro's comment.

"If you think that's harsh, just imagine what's going to happen to Kakkarot when he goes to ask Prince Vegeta about being gay. Now who's harsher for that, me or Becucum, Potate?" Taro asked with a smirk on his face.

"Either way…Kakkarot just skipped out on paying the bill, right?" Becucum said.

"That bastard! I'm going after him!" Taro shouted as he raced out the door.

"Hey wait up for me. You may need help with the great ole Commander," Potate yelled behind him, taking his glass as he dashed out the door. Becucum silently sat there…And then it dawned on him. "Those Saiyan mate fuckers!"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Goku walked down the street, refusing to fly just because he felt like stretching his legs and taking a stroll. His eyes came across the shabby building again. Quickly remembering how he was supposed to go back to the slave market to protest, Goku ran to its doors but as he gently tugged on the door, it wouldn't budge. He looked up and saw a small sign that said they were closed. Goku scratched the back of his head. 'I wonder why he closed so early. It's not even night time yet.' He shrugged his shoulders, believing he'll just come back another day.

Goku turned around, remaining in his current spot. He positioned his feet to let his ki soar so he could take off in the air but as he was thinking of doing it, something…like a certain feeling… told him not to. He would rather take the long way home today.

Goku continued walking, his head slightly bowed. He resolved it really was better to take the long way home; after all he didn't want to see her FACE so soon. She was way too clingy, always taking her frenzied hands to touch places she shouldn't; making him feel highly uncomfortable every given hour. Yeah, it was for the best. Goku naturally began to tune out his surroundings, ignoring the people around him with their mad yells. He was just too tired of it all. What is he supposed to do now that he was told the _**truth**_?

Suddenly, he thumped against someone. That person dropped the paper that was in their hand. Goku immediately reached to pick it up before they had a chance to since it was his fault for not watching where he was going. Unfortunately, that person had also bent down to pick it up and their heads collided with each other.

"Owww," Goku said as he rubbed his head and the other one groaned. He stuck his hand out that contained the paper that was dropped; looking at this person who had their eyes closed as they rubbed their forehead. As soon as that person opened their eyes, they were greeted by another's.

Goku's mouth fell open.

And he stumbled, frantically searching for the right words, before finally whispering to them, "Chichi?"

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

a/n: Merry Christmas everyone! _**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! **_(^_^) I wish you also a happy new year just in case I don't update before then. This is a little Christmas Eve present, even though it's kind of short and an evil cliffhanger. I believe I have people right where I want them. Like I told someone before, there's no need to attempt to predict what's going to happen next because I'm that type of person who'll write the complete opposite of what you think. Sorry that I still haven't asked my beta to beta this. It's Christmas for crying out loud!

**Saiyanivy:** I know I hate myself even more for making him this way. :-( But it has to be that way in order for other things to happen.

**Rosey:** *cough* I can't tell you anything right now with that ending. *smirks*

**ShayCandy**: Hahaha! X-D It's funny to hear how people read things sometimes. I wish Goku could say something like that and get away with it. But I kind of…like Oranga. You haven't seen anything yet from her! So are you not that sad anymore... Then again, I kind of did title this chapter _**Denial**_, so we won't really know what Goku's seeing until I update again.


	7. Fated Meeting

Questioning Destiny

**I DO NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. All rights go to Akira Toriyama.**

a/n: Hey, I'm back to writing for this story as well! I'll admit my writing isn't at its best in this chapter since I've improved since then. Anyways, I don't know which one I'll update next among the three. Only your reviews will tell. No quote this time, since I'm just getting back into the swing of things. Sorry it's not as long as it usually is.

* * *

><p>"<em>Owww," Goku groaned. He rubbed his face before he stuck out his hand that contained the tiny slip of paper that had fallen.<em>

"_Here," Goku said, pushing his hand closer to that individual. Yet their eyes remained closed as they massaged their throbbing forehead. Goku could do nothing but sigh as he waited for this person to take the paper away. He was becoming bored by the second, holding his hand out in mid air like this. He sighed again, his eyes wandering to the top of that person's bowed head as he tried to patiently wait for them to look up._

_And they did, their eyes slowly opening to greet his… At that moment, Goku's mouth fell open. His breath got caught in his chest. Quickly, he stumbled, frantically searching for the right words, before finally whispering as he tried to catch his breath back, "Chichi?"_

Sweat dropped down their face. Their eyebrows wrinkled in confusion and that person said in an unfamiliar voice, "My name is Daikon."

Goku eyes scanned once more over the person in front of him. Chichi's hair was always long, silky, and darker than late night shadows. She had high prominent cheek bones that gave her an appearance as the princess she was while her nose was quite defined and thin. More importantly, she possessed these eyes that were comparable to oil; so viscous, obscure and cool with the potential to provide so much fire and power when necessary_. But, this individual._ Goku's face automatically scrunched up. Their hair was short and a bit spiky as it carried a shade of a murky moss green. Their cheek bones were not as prominent while the nose was a bite wider but not by much. And then their eyes were hazel… _But still,_ they held that power. And Goku just knew that regardless of all the differences this definitely was Chichi.

"That's funny Chi-Chi. My name's Kakkarot, but you call me Goku," Goku surely claimed, laughing off what she had just said.

Daikon dismissed, "I've never met you before in my entire life sir. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to do some shopping for milady Papeara." He proceeded to walk around Goku.

Yet Goku stepped in their way, protesting, "But Chi-Chi. I thought you were my wife."

"Wife?" Daikon questioned, clearly perplexed.

"I mean mate or some sort," Goku replied.

"Look, I'm nothing of yours," Daikon snapped, clearly disgusted. "I'm damn sure not your mate. And I think you've got me confused with some female but I'm definitely a male."

Goku reached to pat Daikon in his private area but surprisingly, he swiftly grabbed Goku's wrist before such could happen.

"If you touch me there, I'll break every single one of your fingers slowly, not caring that this will result in a thousand lashes from milady," Daikon threatened, aggressively throwing Goku's wrist back towards him.

"Wow you sure are strong. Do you want to spar?" Goku asked, ignoring the warning as his eyes blazed with excitement.

"Look I have more pressing matters to attend to. I have to shop for milady. If you wish for my presence of some sort, then you should consult with her and maybe buy me out if someone of your status can afford a slave," Daikon answered, his voice clearly laced with doubt. As he stepped past Goku he quickly said, "Until then I shall depart."

"Alright sure thing Chi…"

He stopped as Daikon snapped around to give him a deadly glare. A glare in which he recognized, since they held those deep beautiful...

"It's Daikon, you imbecile!" he spat, interrupting Goku's thoughts before he turned around to briskly walk away.

"Okay!" Goku happily replied. He stood there a second, pondering on what to do next before deciding to follow him.

Daikon heard the thumping of feet behind him and turned right back around. With his vein pulsating at his temples, he asked, "Sir…why are you following me?"

"Where are you going?"

"Sir…please refrain from answering a question with another question."

"Okay."

"Well?" Daikon asked, waiting for the appropriate response.

"I am. I feel just fine. You?" Goku replied.

Daikon hit his self in the face. He said through clenched teeth, "No...You were supposed to answer my question. Why are you following me?"

"No, no no," Goku chastised, waving his index finger in front of him as he grinned. "You said not to answer a question with a question. You have to say whether you're feeling well or not."

Daikon fists clenched. He had an impulse, a strong impulse to punch this idiot in his face. He better count his lucky stars that he had a position to maintain with his Lady Papera or he'd really beat the crap out of him.

"So, I got a question for you now. How come I can't feel your ki? Are you suppressing it?" Goku asked.

Gritting his teeth even harder, he replied, "If I answer this easy question known by every inhabitant on Vegetasei _except_ you, will you leave me the hell alone?"

"You know this is the second time you've answer a question with a question."

That's it. It was no avoiding it now. He had to kick his ass. He had to kick his ass, drag him by his legs and then throw him off a cliff somewhere. Hopefully, this bastard wouldn't be able to fly. _Yes, that sounded like a plan. And then after I beat his ass, I can hurry up and get these groceries for milady_. Daikon chuckled inside. This imbecile had no idea who he was dealing with.

Daikon, swung his right fist, aiming for the crook of Goku's nose before it disappeared… Daikon head snapped to the left then to the right. Anxiety and confusion made their way to his mind as he wondered where this man went until… He felt a tap upon his shoulder. Daikon slowly turned his head around.

"Hey so you do want to spar right?" Goku asked, glee filling his eyes once again.

"Ehh…" Daikon squeaked.

"But first you have to tell me if you're.."

_BEEP_

"Hey Kakkarot."

He heard it and he was going to ignore it. Goku continued to say, "But first you have to…"

"Hey Kakkarot…"

He could ignore it if he believed. "To tell me if..."

"Hey Kakkarot! Answer me! I know you hear me!" Oranga spat through their communication device.

No. He couldn't ignore it. He could not ignore the incessant screeching of his so-proclaimed mate.

"Hold on a second," Goku ordered Daikon before he turned around to reply to Oranga through his scouter.

"Oranga…" Goku deeply sighed to suppress his frustration before asking happily, "Yes, did you want something? Are you calling to ask about that Spinac man?"

"Noooooo," Oranga whined.

"Then what is it?"

"It's an emergency…" Oranga whined some more.

"What? Are you hurt? What's the emergency," Goku was quick to ask.

"Kakkarot. I'm horny and need some good meat."

"What?" Goku asked, clearly lost with what she was asking.

"I said I'm horny and need some good meat so bring your ass home now!"

"Oranga, if you have horns sticking out of your head then you need to go see someone else about that not eat some meat. So yeah, bye!" Goku replied, hanging up on the scouter and silencing it before he turned back around. With a cheerful expression, he expected to find someone waiting to continue their spar but… Goku's face dropped into a confused one, realizing that no one was there anymore. And just like that, he had lost her again…

* * *

><p>He dragged his feet to nowhere right now. It was as if he was walking around aimlessly, without a care in a world. But really, what was there to care for now? All of his friends except for Bulma were gone… and then Chichi... Goku reflected, remembering how those hazel eyes stared back at him earlier. That had to be Chichi right? He believed she was alive somewhere, so it had to be her right? He wouldn't have mistaken someone for Chichi because he was told that she died, right? All of this wasn't a big hallucination, was it?<p>

Goku just knew it was her. Yeah, it was her; he continued to reassure himself as he began to walk towards his room. Yet he steadily questioned that notion. If it was her, why didn't she recognize him? Was she still mad that he couldn't protect her? That he could only watch her scream in desperation as he pathetically walked towards her; being blasted to death by the Saiyans he now called comrades... A repulsive feeling overcame Goku's stomach as he dwelled on such thought. To think that he had to become friends with those men troubled him so. The same callous men who had forgotten even touching his Chichi or whom she was given to.

Goku grasped at his stomach, feeling…disgusted with himself again. He wouldn't blame her for being mad at him. To think that he had become something like them in a matter of years, he was angry too among other things. But if he just explained to her what had happened with that promise to his father and its conditions then she would have to understand. Chichi was his wife, so of course she would understand…But, alas, one problem remained with this idea Goku just proposed to himself. Where in the hell had Daikon, no he meant Chichi, had gone?

"Nowhere," a voice said.

"What?" Goku scratched his head. He sensed someone behind him and turned to face them, a smile turning his lips upwards as he recognized him.

"You're staring off into nowhere again Kaka-"

"It's Goku, Frosty," he interrupted.

"Okay so what are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about-"

"Doesn't matter. I just delivered some information concerning the trip to Namek. It seems as if my Lord wants the best of the best to join this mission," Frostbite seriously said. He glanced around to make sure no one was around before he happily said, "With you, it's going to be fun!"

"You betcha! And we have to spar someday."

"Why so I can kick your butt!"

"Only if you can keep up with it…But are you sure your legs are long enough to reach it?"

Frostbite laughed, "Good one Goku. But don't let the size fool ya."

"Sure so where are you headed off too? If I'm not mistaken your room is in this direction," Frosbite said pointing one way.

"Yes, how about we go meet my parents."

Frostbite's face dropped as he said flat out, "No."

"Okay come on," Goku said, grabbing Frostbite's forearm as if he had not heard one word he had said.

"I said no…" he stopped mid-phrase as he already stood in front of a small cottage like house. Goku banged loudly on the door, with the biggest grin on his face.

"Kaka…"

"Goku," he corrected.

"So…why are you avoiding Oranga?"

"Psst. I have no idea what you're talking about. I just don't want to see her right now," Goku waved off his notion. He disliked his father. But it's sad to say that he disliked Oranga even more. He didn't want to help her with her horn problem. What's he supposed to do with horns? He didn't even know what to do with her!

Frostbite fixed his mouth to reply but the door snapped opened with an angry female screaming, "What the fuck is your problem…" She calmed down seeing her grinning son's face, "Oh it's you Kakkarot. You must be hungry!"

"Did…you cook mother?" he asked, with fear lingering in his voice.

"I got your lazy ass father to do something." Nectari moved in, to whisper with a smirk to her son, "While I'm going to bring the dessert."

"Oh can I have some?!"

"What?" Nectari asked dumbfounded.

"He wants some dessert. And as for I, I'm okay." Frostbite answered. Nectari peered over Goku's shoulder to see the little Saiyan standing there. She walked closer to him; before she slightly squatted down to get a better look of him. Nectari eyes stayed locked upon his face, scrutinizing his very appearance until…

"Kakkarot you left the damn door open! Go close it before you sit down and eat something," a voice boomed in an irritated manner.

"You must be…"

"Frostbite, miss." He introduced himself.

"Oh you're the one who raised hell and then some during the meeting?" Nectari asked, with appraisal hidden within her voice.

"Yes?"

"Well get your ass in here and let's eat!" Nectari said as she stood up and then pushed Frostbite inside the house. The interior was not what he had expected from this group of Saiyans. It seemed so homely and welcoming. It was definitely bigger in the inside than on the outside. There were iron and wicker furnishings covered in floral fabrics while secondhand cherry wood furniture complimented the room with its fresh appearance. The colors of the room were botanical, ranging from light apricot to various shades of green. Even the kitchen that was to his left and the dining room that was to the immediate right shared the same decor. Frostbite then noticed that in the dining room there was a large red oak table with six matching chairs. On the table, there was every type of meat possible with a few grains and vegetables here and there. The feast laid out before him had his mouth watering.

Nectari sat Frostbite at the table before sitting right beside him. She ushered him to dig in before continuing their talk from outside, "I'm glad you taught Potate a lesson. That boy's been needing to get some sense knocked into him."

"Hey Borgos can't help the way his boy turned out to be," Bardock commented while he chewed roughly on another piece of meat.

"Shouldn't have spoiled the child," Nectari retorted as she took a big bite of her food.

"You're one to talk!" Bardock snapped.

"What?" Nectari feigned innocence with a mouth full of food.

"You gave Kakkarot my cake!" Bardock pouted, almost angrily.

"Speaking of cake, is that the dessert mother has after dinner? I want some!" Goku said excitedly, picking up his pace to which he ate.

Bardock damn near choked on his food, while Nectari replied, "I'm surprised you don't know that."

"I don't know why the hell not. You are talking to Kakkarot." A voice joked upon entering the house. He slammed the door behind him and walked over to the table.

"I thought I locked the door. What are you doing here Turles," Nectari complained, beginning a sidebar conversation with him.

"Anyways before we got on cake, I was going to tell you Kakkarot that Raditz has gone on another mission," Bardock said, putting another handful of food into his mouth.

Goku shrugged as he gnawed at another rib.

"That's quite a careless attitude. You should at least get along with your brother. I wish you two would every once in a while," Bardock said before grabbing another plate full of food.

"Don't you have your own family to go home to?" Nectari spat already irritated with Turles' antics.

"You know you like me Auntie," Turles replied as he rudely sat down at the table, pushing Frostbite to the side so he could sit comfortably in his chair. "Plus your dear Kakkarot here owes me for a little favor involving Oranga." He winked at Goku who only chuckled a bit before continuing to eat his food

Bardock momentarily paused to look at Turles, questioning, "What are you talking-"

"It's okay dear," Nectari interrupted, immediately assuring him.

"So does it have anything to do with mating," Frostbite bluntly asked. He had remained quiet while he ate his food but this entertaining and vibrant family made him want to join in on their conversation. Goku rubbed his head, doing his cheesy smile before casting a look towards his mother.

Turles smirked and pointed with his thumb at the kid saying, "I like him. He should come over more often."

Nectari then tried to play off the awkwardness by asking, "So... Kakkarot have you been able to communicate with Oranga yet?"

"Yeah…."

"About damn time-" Bardock began to say.

"Through the scouter, we talk all the time." Goku finished, cutting him off.

"You know that's not what I meant Kakkarot," Nectari commented.

"Well… no then." Goku mumbled.

Bardock gasped, "What? It's been over four years now. It took me and your mother only a year to be able to do that. And that's the norm. This is taking way to long. Are you even trying?"

"You said I had to keep my promise. You said nothing about actually trying. As long as I'm with her, should it matter?" Goku asked with a grin that could only irritate Bardock, who fixed his mouth to say something.

"You know what enough of this! Eat up before I beat you all to it!" Nectari snapped as she began to engorge herself.

But before everyone became too consumed with eating, Goku looked up and asked Nectari, "So how do you purchase a slave from another Saiyan?"

* * *

><p>an: Alright...I'm about to mindfuck with you all as I finally continue this story XD.. Get ready :D


End file.
